The Return of Shadow Fox
by Joe Stalin
Summary: A fortnight after the events of 'Shadow Fox', and Tails is haunted by visions of his evil alter ego. Will he crack under the pressure, or will Shadow Fox return to haunt Station Square another way?
1. Coming To Terms

Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here with a fantastic new story! I enjoyed writing 'Shadow Fox' so much, that I just had to bring back the evil little guy! I got this idea after reading the fantastic _'Myelles Saga'_ by Fading Hopes. And so, sit back and enjoy..._'The Return of Shadow Fox!'_ And don't forget to R&R!

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Coming to Terms**

That laugh. That cold, cruel laugh that pierced through the night. He was always there, in the shadows. Waiting, just waiting for his opportunity...to strike!

Tails awoke with a start. He was sweating, and panting rapidly. As he tried to compose himself, he tried to remember what it was that had scared him awake. It didn't take him long to remember.

Shadow Fox. Who else could it be?

Tails sighed and drew a hand through the damp fur on his head. It was the same thing every time. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in two weeks, and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever have one again. Tails flung back the covers and sat up in his bed. After a few moments, he felt relaxed enough to get up. Outside it was still dark, but Tails didn't care. This had happened too many times for him to care any more. Every night for the past two weeks, he had dreamt the same dream. And no matter how much he tried to forget it, the images remained in his head.

It was always in the same room. That dark, red room of the Prower Tech Complex. As his eyes became used to the darkness, he could make out three figures silhouetted in the darkness. Suddenly, that cruel laugh that had haunted him ever since that night perferated through the darkness, and out of the shadows he appeared. Shadow Fox. With a flash of light, Amy and Chris came into focus, both of them tied up and terrified. Above them, two giant saw blades hung menacingly. Shadow Fox then pulled out a control, but instead of pushing it himself, he offered it to Tails. And to his horror, Tails found himself pushing the button and starting the saw blades. As the spinning blades drew closer towards Amy and Chris, Tails found himself laughing. Laughing at their fear, laughing at their imminant deaths, and laughing that he had complete and utter control over them. He was Shadow Fox.

Tails shuddered at the memory. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't shake off the fact that he had come so close to killing both Chris and Amy. Even though Sonic kept reassuring him that he wasn't able to control his actions, it didn't make it any easier to come to terms with. Whether he was in control or not if it hadn't been for Sonic, Amy and Chris would have been dead. All because of him.

Tails shook his head and stood up. He yawned to purge the sleep from his body, and then walked upto the mirror that hung at a slight angle on the wall. Tails grimaced athis reflection. His eyes wer bloodshot through lack of sleep, and there were deep bags under his eyes as well. He was a wreck, physically and mentally. Tails sighed, and turned away from the mirror.

''Ah well, best to take it one day at a time. It's all I can do!'' he muttered. He stretched his arms over his head, and then looked for the first time at the clock on the table opposite his bed. 3:00 AM.

''Shit. I've really got to stop doing this! But what else can I do?'' Tails muttered bitterely.

_''I know what you could do!''_

That voice! It couldn't be! Tails span round, but there was no one else besides him in the room.

''Who said that? Show, yourself!'' Tails snarled, his eyes scanning across every inch of the room.

_''You should already know that Tails! After all, you put me there!''_

''I'm not hearing this! Its not possible!'' Tails stammered, his eyes suddenly focussing back on the mirror. With a start, Tails looked at the reflection. It was a face he had hoped he would never see again.

It was him. And yet, it wasn't. He didn't have glowing red eyes, and a deep permanent scowl. And he didn't have a cruel smile etched across his face.

_''You didn't really think I would just go away did you Tails?''_ Shadow Fox said with a smirk. Tails slowly approached the mirror, and lay a hand on its surface.

''How?'' Was all he could stammer as the face of his alter-ego stared back at him.

_''Tails, don't you get it yet? I am you, or what you could be. You are a genius my furry little friend, and you could use that in any way you choose. You could be all powerful!'' _

''I already use my intelligence the way I choose! I use it to help my friends, in stopping people who think like you!'' Tails snarled and jabbed at the mirror.

Shadow Fox laughed. _''And that is exactly the attitude that will keep you as the pathetic little lackie that you are! You could have been great Tails! I could have helped you acheive that power! But instead you chose to fight me, and you threw that all away! Your pathetic!''_ Shadow Fox snarled.

''Maybe so! But at least I came to my senses and stopped you before you killed my friends!''

_''Friends? They are the things that are dragging you down! Once they are eliminated, there's no stopping you! Thats what I tried to do for you, but you threw it back in my face! How ungrateful of you!''_ Shadow Fox smirked and wagged his finger, further angering Tails.

''How are you even talking to me? Am I going insane?''

_''Not insane, no. I'm inside your mind Tails. I've always been inside you mind, waiting for a chance to get out. You can release me Tails. Even now, your contemplating my offer! You can't help it!''_

''No!'' Tails shouted.

_''Yes! For you also know that you are capable of greater things Tails! Oh you won't admit it, but I can tell! Deep down, your regretting fighting me. Your regretting throwing away your chance of greatness. Let me out Tails, and I can help you acheive your destiny!''_

Tails faltered. He stared deeply into his alter-ego's eyes, and he knew that what he said was true. Tails did regret fighting Shadow Fox. He himself knew that he was capable of being more than Sonic's sidekick. But, no matter what, Shadow Fox was evil. And Tails had vowed to defeat evil in all its forms, no matter what.

''No! I won't let you beat me!'' Tail yelled, before pulling back his fist and smashing it into the mirror. The glass cracked, distorting the reflection. Shadow Fox blinked, and brushed himself off.

_''Very well Tails. But let me forewarn you! This isn't the last you've seen of me my foxxy little friend! Sooner or later, you will see it my way!''_ Shadow Fox winked, and the image distorted.

When Tails looked back into the mirror, he was greeted with his own reflection. Tails breathed deeply, and collapsed onto his bed, tears brimming in his eyes. Inside his mind, Shadows Fox's voice continued to taunt him.

_''You will see it my way Tails. You will!''_

** BR>**

**Next Chapter: Evil Has A Face**

** BR>**

Well, what do you think? Please R&R, and tell me what you think about Shadow Fox. Isn't he sucha sweety?


	2. Evil Has A Face

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Evil Has A Face**

A light tapping on hsi bedroom door jarred Tails from his troubled sleep. At first, he wasn't sure if it was a real knock, or just his imagination. But on the second knock, a louder one this time, Tails was brought out of his sleep induced stupor. With a groan, Tails stood up and walked upto the door. His head was pounding and there was a bitter taste in his mouth but never the less he opened the door, to be greeted by the smiling face of Sonic.

''Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up!'' Sonic said.

''Ohh...hey Sonic. Sorry, I was just...'' Tails faltered and yawned deeply.

''Man, you really aren't much of a morning person these days are you?'' Sonic joked.

''Ha ha. Anyway, what is it you want?'' Tails said testily.

''Nothing. I just thought I might try to wake you up, considering its three in the afternoon!''

''What? Your joking?'' Tails stammered, before glancing sharply at the clock. Sure enough, it was indeed 3 PM.

''Blimey! I knew I needed sleep, but not that much!'' Tails laughed, slightly embarrased.

''Ah, don't worry about it! Besides, nothing much is going on today anyway. So, you coming downstairs?'' Sonic asked.

''Yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes''

''Okay. See you later Tails'' Sonic closed the door.

Tails sighed, and stretched himself. After what had happened last night, he didn't think he would have been able to go back to sleep. Still, he hadn't dreamt that dream again, so at least he was making some progress. But still...

Tails didn't like lying to Sonic, pretending that everything was allright. Sonic was his best friend, and he should have been able to talk to him about anything. But Shadow Fox was something that he just couldn't bare to discuss with anyone, not even Sonic. It was just something that he had to fight alone, and up until last night he thought he had been winning. But, after glancing at the cracked mirror from the night before, Tails realised with a heavy heart that his fight with Shadow Fox wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

With a final stretch, Tails made his way out of his bedroom and down to the bathroom. Once inside, he walked upto the sink. As he knelt down to reach his toothbrush, he noticed that his hand was cut and there was dried blood on his knuckles.

''I must have whacked that mirror harder than I thought!'' Tails muttered, before turning on the tap to rinse away the blood. Underneath, there was a small cut inbetween his knuckles, which he placed a small plaster over from the medicine cabinet.

Not once had he looked into the mirror. Deep down, he was terrified of what he might see. Just the thought of seeing those red eyes and evil grin again made him shiver with fear.

Once he had finished, he reached down for his toothbrush. As he bent down, his gaze lingered on his reflection for a split second. What he saw in that brief moment made his blood run cold.

''No!''

The reflection in the mirror wasn't that of Shadow Fox. It was still him, but it was his eyes that terrified him. They were red. The same dull, cruel eyes of Shadow Fox. Tails screamed, and shut his eyes tightly. When he looked at his reflection again, they were back to their natural blue. With a sigh of relief, Tails wiped his forehead which was covered in sweat. Suddenly, that cruel laugh ripped through his head.

_''Like my little trick there? I thought it was rather good, especially the look on your face when you saw it!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

''Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone?'' Tails cried, his eyes brimming over with tears.

_''I'll never leave you alone Tails! And I'll never let you forget me either! You think you can just push me into the back of your mind, but you can't! I can play with you softly, or I can bend you until you break! Either way, you will see it my way!''_ Shadow Fox snarled.

Tails was shivering. He now knew the power Shadow Fox had over him. He could change him on a whim, manipulating him from inside his head. And he was powerless to stop him.

_''Just think! When you least expect it, I could suddenly change you! I could make you look like me when your around you friends, or perhaps I could make you hurt someone close to you. Cream perhaps, or maybe Sonic!''_ Shadow Fox continued.

''No! Please, you can't!'' Tails cried, tears trickling down his face as he tried to block out Shadow Fox from is mind.

Shadow Fox laughed. _''You had your chance Tails! You refused to let me out willingly, so I will have to take over your mind by force, bit by bit! And then, oh what fun we will have!''_

Tails was curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor, sweat pouring down his face. If anyone was to come into the bathroom at that moment, they would have thought he was having a fit. Worse, if it was Sonic, then he would know what was happening. Only Sonic and Chris's grandad knew that he was Shadow Fox, and if they ever found out that Shadow Fox was still in his mind... It didn't bare thinking about.

_''You don't know how good it makes we feel to watch you squirm Tails! I look forward to our next little meeting! Ta ta!''_

With a final laugh, Shadow Fox went quiet. Tails opened his eyes, and listened for any sound of Shadow Fox's voice. But there was silence.

With a muffled cry, Tails stood up and looked into the mirror. His face was tear stained and his fur was matted with sweat. Tails choked back his tears, and grabbed a towel. After cleaning himself up, he looked hard at his reflection.

''Your not going to beat me you bastard! No matter what, I'll never let you hurt my friends again!''

With that, Tails threw aside the towel and made for the door. But before he could open it, the door burst open and Sonic ran into the room.

''Tails! Eggman's attacking the city again! We need you and the Tornado!'' Sonic said.

Tails smiled slightly. This mission would at least keep his mind focused on something other than Shadow Fox.

'Okay! Lets go!'' Tails said, before running after Sonic out of the bathroom.

**BR>**

In downtown Station Square, there was chaos. Eggman and the E-500's were laying waste to the city. In the sky above, Eggman and his lackies observed the carnage from their vantage point in Eggmans E-Chopper.

''Perfect! Now all we have to do is wait!'' Eggman announced, a smile etched across his face.

''Wait for what Dr. Eggman?'' Decoe asked.

''Yes. You still haven't told us the point of this mission!'' Bocoe pointed out.

''I don't have to tell you tin heads anything! I'm the boss of this operation, and don't you forget it!'' Eggman replied testily.

''Yes sir! But what exactly is the mission objective, if I may ask?'' Bocoe asked

''Simple! What better way to lure Sonic and his friends into a trap than a little murder and mayhem?'' Eggman laughed.

As the E-500's below continued to lay waste to the city, on the horizon a blue flash was speedily approaching.

''Perfect! I knew he couldn't resist!'' Eggman smirked.

''Should we alert the E-500's Doctor?'' Decoe asked.

''No. They failed miserably in stopping Sonic at the Complex two weeks ago! And failure is unacceptable! Besides, I have an ulterior motive for this plan!''

''Which is?'' Bocoe asked.

''You'll see!'' Eggman smirked.

As Sonic raced towards the city centre, he looked up at the E-Chopper. He laughed as he realised that whilst he was busy taking out the E-500's on the ground, Tails would be busy blasting Eggman out of the sky. Eggman would be taken completely by surprise.

Above Sonic, Tails was piloting the Tornado. Below him, he could see Sonic only as a blur as the pair of them sped towards the city centre. His mission was simple. Distract Eggman long enough for Sonic to take out the E-500's, and then blast him out of the sky. It sounded so simple, but for Tails, nothing was simple these days. He was terrified that at any minute, Shadow Fox would take over his mind and jeopardise Sonics safety. He had to keep a clear head at all costs.

As they neared the city centre, Tails spotted the E-Chopper hovering over the carnage below. As he piloted the Tornado closer towards the helicopter, Tails was shocked as the E-Chopper suddenly turned and began to give chase.

''So you want a dog fight, aye Eggman? Allright then, prepare to be bitten!'' Tails yelled over the Tornado's engine, as he made a sharp bank to the left away from the oncoming helicopter.

Inside the E-Chopper, Eggmans attebtion was entirely on the Tornado.

''You think you can run from me Tails? Well, think again!''

As the two aircraft veered further away from the city centre, Tails banked the Tornado sharply to the right. Tails was perspiring slightly as he tried to stay one step ahead of the oncoming chopper. He was beginning to wonder why Eggman wasn't trying to shoot him out of the sky, choosing instead to give chase and steer him further away from the city centre and Sonic. Still, as long as Eggman's attention was entirely on him, then Sonic could deal with the E-500's without any nasty surprises.

As the Tornado banked to the right, Eggman suddenly flipped a switch on the cockpit dashboard.

''Time to end this Tails!'' Eggman muttered, before jabbing his thumb hard onto another button.

In that instant, a bright blue light shot out from the E-Chopper and hit the Tornado. Tails could only watch in horror as the instruments began to fail and the Tornado began to nose dive.

Tails frantically grabbed the controls and desperately tried to pull the Tornado out of the nose dive and avoid crashing. With every ounce of strength he had, he managed to even the plane out and bring it into a smooth landing.

As the Tornado came to a stop, Tails leaned his head against the controls exhausted. He didn't hear the E-Chopper come in to land behind him, nor did he hear someone approaching the cockpit. When he finally noticed, it was too late.

''Night night Tails!'' Eggman smirked as he fired a tranquiliser dart at Tails. Tails yelped in pain, before collapsing unconscious.

**BR>**

Back in the city centre, and Sonic had managed to disable every one of the E-500's without great difficulty. As he looked around at the smoking bodies of his beaten opponents, Sonic suddenly cast his gaze upwards to look for a glimpse of the Tornado. As he had been battling the E-500's, he hadn't noticed the plane once. Now, he was worried.

''Where are you little bro?''

**BR>**

Tails woke up in a dark room. After a few seconds trying to remember what had happened to him, he suddenly realised that he couldn't move his arms. As he desperately tugged at his bonds, Tails tried to move his legs. They too were shackled. So too was his neck, meaning that he couldn't turn around. As Tails continued to struggle, a blinding light suddenly illuminated the room. As his eyes grew used to the brightness, Tails realised that he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him, a cruel smile etched across his face, stood Eggman. Behind him, there was a complex looking machine coupled upto a metallic chamber that stood directly in Tails viewpoint. With a shudder, Tails realised that he was coupled upto the machine. There was a metal helmet on his head, with cables snaking away from the top and leading right upto the chamber. With a snarl, Tails looked at Eggman.

''So glad you finally woke up Tails! Now we can begin!'' Eggman smirked, before walking upto the machinery.

''Begin what Eggman? What are you gonna do?'' Tails snarled as he struggled against his bonds.

''Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise Tails! But lets just say that soon you will know what a genius I really am!'' Eggman laughed as he keyed in several codes.

Suddenly, the machinery began to hum, and Tails suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain go through his body.

''What are you doing? Tell me!'' Tails yelled as the pain began to increase.

''Soon Tails! In the meantime, try not to scream to loudly!'' Eggman laughed.

As the pain increased, Tails noticed that the chamber that stood before him was beginning to vibrate. As he tried to come up with an explanation as to what Eggman was planning, a surge of white hot pain coursed through his body, causing him to cry out in agony. Tails felt that his head was about to explode with the pain, as the noise of the machinery thudered through his ears.

Suddenly, the machinery quietened, and the pain stopped. Tails opened his eyes. Eggman began to approach the chamber, a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, a huge clang reverberated across the room.

''Looks like we have company, aye Tails!'' Eggman chortled as he walked upto the chamber and punched in a code. With a hiss, the chamber doors began to open. As Tails watched on in terror, a small figure emerged from the chamber. Tails gasped, and his eyes widened at the sight that met him.

_'Hello Tails! I told you I'd be back!''_

**BR>**

**Next Chapter: A New Threat**

**BR>**

Please R&R!


	3. A New Threat

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**A New Threat**

_''Hello Tails! I told you I'd be back!''_

Tails looked in horror at the sight that met him. It was him. The thing that had haunted his thoughts and his dreams for the past fortnight. Shadow Fox, standing mere feet away from him.

But, Tails noticed, there was something different about him. Those red eyes that had haunted him for so long were not there. Instead, they were indentical to his own, sky blue.

In every other way imaginable, Shadow Fox was identical to Tails. From the orange and white fur, the red and white shoes and white gloves, right down to the twin orange tails. But one thing remained the same. The cruel grin. That was something that hadn't changed.

Tails shuddered in fear. Even at a distance, Shadow Fox seemed to radiate with power. Even though they were identical to his own, those eyes bared absolutely no emotion. As Tails looked on, Shadow Fox lifted his left hand upto his face, and flexed his fingers. Shadow Fox's smirked, and then turned to face Tails.

''Shadow Fox! So good to see you again!'' Eggman said with a huge grin, and extended his hand to the fox. Shadow Fox didnt seem to notice. Instead, his focus was entirely on Tails.

_''So! I leave you for two minutes and look how you end up! Still, we all make mistakes! Especially you Tails! And boy did you make one hell of a mistake when you tried to abandon me!''_ Shadow Fox's snarled. He even sounded exactly like Tails.

''How?'' Tails could only stammer. He was beginning to shake and there was sweat beginning to pour down his face. He couldn't take his eyes off his alter ego, who continued to stare at him with those cold, unfeeling eyes.

''I'm glad you asked Tails! Allow me to explain'' Eggman said, and walked into Tails viewpoint.

''You see Tails, when you and I were a team, we were unstoppable! But, when you decided to turn on me, I found myself up a creek without a paddle as it were! Without Shadow Fox, my chances of taking over this city were zero! So using one of your machines, I decided to bring him back!''

Eggman turned round and pointed at the machine.

''Using this machine, I extracted all your thoughts from your mind, and then processed them. I was then able to fully recreate Shadow Fox from your thoughts! And here he is standing before us!'' Eggman said proudly.

Shadow Fox smirked as he examined every inch of his new body.

''Are you pleased with the finished product Shadow Fox?'' Eggman asked, his focus shifting to the orange fox beside him.

_''Ecstatic! Thanks to you Eggman, I have my own body! Now I...wait a minute, there's something I'm not happy with!''_

''What?'' Eggman asked, his smile vanishing and a nervous expression appearing on his face. Shadow Fox frowned.

_''This voice! Jesus Christ, I sound like a fucking bender! It's way too high! I sound just like him!''_ Shadow Fox snarled before pointing directly at Tails. Eggman smiled nervously.

''Well, isn't that how you always sounded?'' Eggman asked .

Shadow Fox faltered. _''Um, good point! Anyway, I'll fix it myself later. In the meantime, I want you to make sure that our little fox over there is locked up good and tight! I'll be having words with him later!'' _

''No problem! Decoe, Bocoe! Get in here!'' Eggman shouted. A few seonds later, the two robot lackies screeched into the room.

''Yes Doctor?'' Decoe asked.

''Escort Mr Tails here to his private quarters. Make sure he's...comfortable!'' Eggman smirked. Behind him, Shadow Fox glared at Tails.

''Certainly Doctor Eggman!'' Bocoe said.

The two lackies approached Tails nervously. Tails leered at them and struggled against his bonds.

''I sure hope he doesn't try to bite me! I can't stand bent plating!'' Decoe said as he undid Tails's wrist straps whilst Bocoe worked on the leg straps. Once free, Tails desperately tried to wiggle out of their grasp, but to no ovail.

''Don't bother struggling Tails! If I know Shadow Fox, then you'll be needing all the energy you can get!'' Eggman smirked.

_''How perceptive of you Eggman!''_ Shadow Fox grinned as Tails was dragged out of the room, struggling furiously.

''What do have planned?'' Eggman asked.

_''A little reminder that it isn't nice to ignore people. Especially me!''_ Shadow Fox snarled.

''Listen, I'm sorry about the voice. If you like, I can fix it for you'' Eggman said.

Shadow Fox was about to answer but suddenly stopped, a thoughtful look on his face.After a few seconds, a huge smile stretched across his face, revealing teeth that were significantly sharper than those of Tails.

_''No, don't bother! As a matter of fact, I've just come up with an idea on how to use it!''_

''What?'' Eggman asked.

_''You'll see. In the meantime, go get my coat and hat! If I'm right, and I usually am, we'll be expecting company!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

**BR>**

''No Sonic, for the last time I haven't seen him!'' Shadow said testily. This was the third time today Sonic had rung him asking him if he had seen Tails, and for the third time that day Shadow was forced to say that he hadn't seen any sign of the little fox.

Shadow could tell that Sonic was upset. Apparently, from what he could gather from Sonicsdescription,Tails had gone missing during Eggmans latest attack, but that was all Shadow knew. Besides, why should he know where Tails was? He was Sonics best friend after all, not his. Still, Shadow felt bad for Sonic, and Tails wherever he was.

''Well if you see him Shadow will you please give me a ring? I'm worried about him. It's not like Tails to just disappear like this'' Sonic said down the line.

This wasn't true. Shadow knew that Tails had disappeared before. Only three weeks ago, Tails had vanished without a word. But that was to start his new company, and he had infact sent them a phone message on that occasion. And Shadow knew for certain that that was the only time Tails had gone off without a word. This was an entirely different matter.

''Sure thing Sonic. I'll keep an eye out for him. See ya!'' Shadow said before hanging up. With a sigh, Shadow sat back down on the couch and cast an eye over the television. For some reason, there was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him. Something he just couldn't remember for the life of him. Something to do with Tails. But, if it was really important, then he would remember it in time.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring again. Shadow snarled.

''For God's sake!''

With a sigh, Shadow reluctantly stood up and walked upto the phone before picking it up.

''Hello?'' Shadow said testily.

_''Shadow? Its Tails! Listen, I really need your help!''_

It sounded like Tails allright. Shadow could recognise that voice anywhere. From the sounds of it, Tails sounded really desperate.

''Tails? Whats wrong, are you hurt?'' Shadow asked down the phone. In the background, he could here something. Metal scraping on metal, and something else. Was that laughter in the background? Shadow tried to make it out more clearly, but Tails frantic voice snapped him out of it.

_''Shadow, listen to me. I can't really explain right now, but your the only one who I can count on. Please help me!''_

''Sure Tails, I'll do whatever I can! Where are you?''

After quickly jotting down the address, Shadow gripped the phone with both hands.

''Tails, listen to me. Whatever you do, remain calm and wait for me to pick you up! Understand?''

_''I understand. But please hurry Shadow! Your the only one I can count on''_

At that, the phone went dead. For a few moments, Shadow stood where he was. He knew that he should ring Sonic and tell him where Tails was. But that would take too long, and from the way Tails had sounded, time was something he couldn't afford to waste. Still, Sonic would kill him if he ever found out. But he could worry about that later.

With the address clutched tightly in his hand, Shadow took off out the door and out into the street. In his mind, the only thing that mattered to him was finding Tails. From the way he had sounded, the little fox was obviously in great danger. It seemed slightly peculiar that Tails had rung him instead of Sonic. After all, he was closer to Sonic than he was to him. And what had that noise in the background been? He had heard it before somewhere, but for the life of him he just couldn't remember.

Several minutes later, Shadow stopped running. He had left Station Square behind, and he looked around at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a huge scrap yard. Everywhere he turned there was assorted discarded and broken cars and appliances, each of them casting long dark shadows on the ground. Apart from him, there was no one else around. What unnerved Shadow slightly was the lack of sound. Apart from the soft breeze there was no other sound at all.

Shadow remained still. This was where Tails had said he was on the phone, but there was no sign of the little fox.

''Tails, you okay?'' Shadow called out. He jumped suddenly as one of the cars groaned metalically. After realising what it was, Shadow relaxed and looked around for any sign of Tails. Suddenly, soemthing caught his attention.

In front of him stood a huge mechanical crane. Inbetween the shadows, Shadow had noticed a small flame through the darkness. It looked like the end of a cigarette. It glowed brightly through the darkness. There was someone there allright.

''Who's there? Is that you Tails?'' Shadow called out, his eyes fixed on the dim light.

From the darkness, an all too familiar laugh perferated the darkness.

_''So close, and yet so far. As always Shadow, your way off the mark!''_

Shadow frowned. He knew that laugh.

''Shadow Fox!'' Shadow snarled.

_''Bingo!''_ Shadow Fox said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Dressed in his long black coat and hat, a cigarette clenched between his lips, Shadow Fox smiled as his eyes rested on the black hedgehog.

''What have you done with Tails you creep?'' Shadow snarled. Shadow Fox laughed and shook his head.

_''Ah just like you Shadow. Forget the small talk, just get straight down to business! Thats what I like about you my friend. Your smart! I like that''_ Shadow Fox smiled, as he pulled out a pistol. Shadow backed off warily, but stopped as Shadow Fox removed the ammunition clip and threw it aside.

_''As you can see, I'm now unarmed. Now we can talk without any...tension''_

''Whats the game Shadow Fox? I didn't come to make small talk! I came to find Tails! What have you done with him?'' Shadow growled as he took a step forward.

_''He's fine. For now. What I wanted to discuss Shadow isn't about him...but you''_

Shadow frowned ''Me? What about me?''

_''Oh come on Shadow! You and I both know about you and Sonic! Your not like him at all. No, your far more complex! And yet its him who always gets the most attention. I can imagine how that makes you feel sometimes. I can help you with that!''_

Shadow frowned. What Shadow Fox was saying was true. He was better than Sonic, and yet it was true that the blue hedgehog was the more popular. Shadow wasn't too bothered about that. After all, he wasn't into popularity. But it angered him that people thought Sonic was the better of the two of them. But he wasn't about to say that to Shadow Fox.

''Oh really? You expect me to believe that? I know you Shadow Fox, and honesty isn't exactly one of your strong points!''

Shadow Fox frowned. _''I'm giving you the oppotunity to join me Shadow! You and I both know that your capable of bigger things. After all, you don't want to remain in Sonics shadow for ever do you?''_

Shadow smiled. ''No deal. Now tell me where Tails is, or I swear I will break your neck!'' Shadow lunged at Shadow Fox and pinned him to the floor.

''Now, tell me where he is!'' Shadow grunted as he pinned Shadow Fox down. Suddenly, a shot rang out from the shadows. Shadow yelped in pain, before keeling over keeled over. Shadow Fox staggered to his feet, his hand over his reddening throat.

From out of the darkness, Eggman appeared, a smoking pistol in his hand.

''Lucky I decided to tag along isn't it?'' Eggman smiled. Shadow Fox gave him a death glare, before turning his attentionto the unconscious Shadow.

_''You disappoint me my friend. And if there's one thing I hate, its disappointment!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, before turning his attention to Eggman.

_''Bring him! He will be useful to us another way!''_

**BR>**

In the darkness, Tails sat with his head down to the floor. He was shackled to one of the walls, and there was a muzzle attached to his face. All he could do was stand, and think.

This was all his fault. He had created Shadow Fox, and indeed he had been Shadow Fox only a fortnight ago. ow his evil alter ego was free, and Tails knew that whatever he had planned, it didn't bare thinking about.

The door creaked open. Tails lifted his eyes up, only to be greeted by the sight of a leering Shadow Fox. Tails would have snarled, but the muzzle stopped him. Shadow Fox entered the room, his hands folded in front of him and a disappointed look on his face.

_''Why is it, that no matter what I do or what I say, people still continue to disappoint me?''_ Shadow Fox muttered, his eyes neverwavering from Tails.

_''You were the first person to disappoint me Tails. I gave you everything! Power, money, influence, even revenge on the people who had hurt you and held you back. But it wasn't enough was it? You threw all that away, and you forced me back into the far corner of your mind! Do you realise how much that hurt me Tails?''_

Shadow Fox sighed, before suddenly lashing out and cracking Tailson the cheek with his fist.

_''Have you any idea what you did to me? Do you? I gave you everything, and you wrecked it! Not just for you, but for me! Your a pathetic piece of scum! And yet, I find myself continuing to admire you Tails. For after all, if it hadn't of been for you, then I wouldn't exist! I have you and only you to thank for that!''_

Shadow Fox laughed as he reached into his coat pocket. A second later, he pulled out a sharp knife. He glared at Tails, who cowered in fright.

_''When you abandoned me Tails, I felt extremely hurt. But after a while that hurt turned to anger. And that anger turned to rage. And after that...''_ Shadow Fox faltered, before flinging the knife at Tails. The blade embedded itself just above Tails head. As Tails watched, a thin trickle of blood streaked down his face from where the balde had nicked him. Shadow Fox laughed as he approached Tails.

_''You know I could kill you right here and now, but that would be pitifully easy! I want you to suffer for what you did to me Tails! I'm going to watch you squirm. And once I'm finished, you'll kiss my ass to kill you!''_ Shadow Fox snarled as he grabbed Tails throat. Tails yelped as his grip tightened.

_''Just remember Tails. I gave you a chance, and you failed me. And failure in my book...is fatal!''_

At that moment, the door creaked open as Decoe and Bocoe dragged the uncnscious Shadow into the room. Shadow Fox loosened his grip on Tails throat and walked upto the unconscious hedgehog. Tails whimpered at the sight of the bleeding black hedgehog as he was dragged into the middle of the room. Tails looked at Shadow Fox, who was lighting a cigarette.

_''He was the second person to disappoint me! As you can see Tails, I can't stand disappointment! And I promise you this, it won't happen a third time!''_

Shadow Fox chuckled, before pulling his foot back and landing a vicious kickinto Shadowsside. He thenapproached Tails, the cigarette burning in his hand.

_''You know, if it wasn't for this gay little voice of yours, I wouldn't have been able to snag Shadow! I have you to thank for that Tails! Because of you, this entire city will soon be under my control!''_

With a cruel smile, Shadow Fox reached down and stubbed the cigarette out on Tails chest. Tails yelped in pain as the cigarette end burned him. Shadow Fox laughed.

_''Just remember! There's more pain to come my little fox! See ya!''_

With a final wink, Shadow Fox walked out of the room with Decoe and Bocoe in tow.

Tails looked down at the unconscious Shadow, and began to cry.

** BR>**

**Next Chapter: The Army**

** BR>**

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	4. The Army

Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 4 of _'The Return of Shadow Fox'_! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy thinking over and writing the first 2 chapters of _'Jack The Ripper'_. But the wait is finally over!

I'd personally like to thank Zerberus Alpha as the mind behind the E-950's and the E-1000. Many thanks Lothar!

I'd also like to thank all those who have read and reviewed so far! And once again, I don't own any of these guys! Apart from Shadow Fox!

* * *

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**The Army**

''Damn it! He's still not picking up!''

Sonic slammed the phone down and sighed. He had been trying to ring Shadow for the fourth time that night, but each time the black hedgehog at the other end failed to pick up. Sonic was getting worried. First Tails had vanished, now Shadow. It just didn't make any sense.

Amy lay a comforting hand on the blue hedgehogs shoulder. She knew that he was worried about Tails, and with good reason. Tails had been acting extremely out of character ever since Sonic had rescued him from the Prower Tech Complex over a fortnight ago. Since then, he had become somewhat distant.

Amy and the others put it down to the loss of his company. It must have been a huge blow to him to have his entire work destroyed by Eggman, and Amy understood that. But at the same time, it was obvious to everyone that Tails still wasn't the same.

''I just don't understand it Amy! Why won't he pick up?''. Amy didn't know what to say. She had never seen Sonic so worried and upset as he was at that moment.

''Maybe he's out Sonic. After all, not even Shadow stays inside every minute of the day! You'll just have to keep trying until he answers thats all!'' She smiled sympathetically.

Sonic knew that she was right. Shadow was probably looking around for Tails like he had asked him to do the last time he had rung. But at the same time, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right. He turned to look at Amy.

''Maybe your right Amy. I'm just worried about Tails you know?''. Amy nodded in acknowledgement.

''I know Sonic. But I'm sure he's okay. If Eggman had captured him we would have heard about it by now. The guys got a big mouth and too much ego to not try to rub it in your face!''. That made Sonic smile.

''Your right there! I know I shouldn't worry so much Amy, but what with everything thats happened in the last few weeks...''. He faltered. He couldn't continue. No one other than himself and Chris's grandad knew exactly what had happened those two weeks ago, and he was going to ensure that it remained that way.

''I'm okay Amy. Thanks for reassuring me''. Amy smiled.

''Anytime Sonic!''. The pink hedgehog turned and left, leaving Sonic alone in the room.He sighed and rubbed his forehead. His eye lingered on the telephone.

With a shake of his head, he picked it up and dialed in the number.

''Pick up Shadow...please!''

* * *

_''And in other news tonight, repair work is still going on in downtown Station Square following yesterdays attack by Doctor Eggman. With help from everyones favourite hero, the attack was thwarted and everyone...''_

The news report was cut short as a powerful foot smashed itself through the screen, in a shower of glass and sparks.

_''You know something Eggman? CNN bites, big time!''_

Eggman smiled nervously as Shadow Fox pulled his foot out of the smoking wreckage of the television. With a snarl, the orange fox stood up and walked upto Eggman.

_''Everywhere I turn it's Sonic this and Sonic that! God it becomes boring quickly!''_ Shadow Fox flashed a grin and pointed at the smoking heap.

_''I think it's about time they had a new face to report on! Care to hazard a guess on who's?''_

''Yours?'' Eggman smirked. Shadow Fox sniggered.

_''Precisely! And now my dear Doctor, I need your advice! How are we going to acheive this?'' _

Eggman smiled a huge grin and lay a hand on the fox's shoulder.

''I thought you'd never ask! Come my friend, and witness my genius!''

The two of them walked out of the room via a sliding door and walked down a long corridor. After a few moments, they approached a gigantic metal door. Eggman walked upto a control on the wall and dialled in a code. The door slid open with a metallic hiss, and Eggman and Shadow Fox walked inside.

''Now brace yourself foxxy! This is the part I really like!''

Shadow Fox gasped as he was greeted by the sight of 10 robotic bipeds, each of them over six feet tall and metallic blue in colour. Each robot was equipped with a twin gattling gun, one on each arm, and a twin buster rifle atttached to a holster on the back, as well as to gigantic bat wings giving the robots a devilish appearance.

_''Magnificent!''_ Shadow Fox muttered to himself as he examined each of the robots. Eggman walked upto him, a devilish grin on his face.

''E-950's! Stand to attention!''

At that instant, the robots all stood to attention in perfect unison and raised a nazi'ist salute to Eggman. Shadow Fox turned to face Eggman, a disappointed look on his face.

_''The E-950's? My God Eggman, couldn't you come up with something more original?'' _

Eggman didn't seem to notice, and instead continued to address the E-950's.

''Now here this! This is my comrade Shadow Fox! You will obey all his orders as well as mine without question! Is that understood?''.

''WE OBEY, DR. EGGMAN!'' The robots answered, once again in perfect unison. Eggman laughed and turned to Shadow Fox.

''Impressed?'' Eggman asked.Shadow Fox nodded, and Eggman gestured with his hand.

''Good. Because you haven't seen the best yet!''. At this the robots parted in the middle, revealing another robot right at the far end of the room. This robot was taller than the E-950's, and was jet black in colour. It, like the E-950's, was equipped with twin gattling guns on each arm, as well as a twin buster rifle on the back. Eggman smirked at Shadow Fox's stunned expression.

''Shadow Fox, allow me to introduce to you...the E-1000!''

At this, the E-1000 stood to attention and marched upto the two villains.

''I OBEY AND SERVE MY MASTER DR. EGGMAN!''. Shadow Fox stared in amazement, his head shaking from side to side in utter shock. Eggman continued speaking.

''This Shadow Fox is my finest work! The E-1000 is not only stronger and faster than all of the E-950's put together, but itis also programmed with a personality, and does not rely totally on logic alone. So, what do you think?''

Shadow Fox looked from the E-1000, to the E-950's and then to Eggman.

_''What do I think? I think...that we are now totally invincible! Nothing in the world can stop us with these things on our side!''_ Shadow Fox laughed hysterically and patted Eggmans hand.

''I'm glad your impressed, because I have one more surprise for you!'' Shadow Fox stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side.

_''Another surprise? What?''_ Eggman placed his arm over the fox's shoulder.

''Well, you know of the Chaos Emeralds don't you? Well, whilst I was in the process of building my latest army, I came across something quite extraordinary!''

Eggman walked upto a far wall and keyed in a code. Suddenly, the wall slid open, revealing a metal chamber.

''I'll let you see for yourself!''

Eggman gestured to the chamber. With a curious expression on his face, Shadow Fox walked upto the chamber. Behind him, Eggman punched in another code.

To Shadow Fox's surprise, the chamber opened up with a hiss, and a bright green light lit up the room. Shadow Fox gasped and grabbed the chamber to steady himself. Eggman walked upto the fox.

''Any idea's as to what we could do with this?'' Eggman asked with a smirk. Shadow Fox turned to face him, his face lit up by the green glow of the chamber.

_''Oh Eggman! I have just the plan in mind! But first...I fancy a little fox hunting!''_

With a laugh Shadow Fox sauntered out of the room, Eggman and the E-1000 in tow.

* * *

In the cell, Shadow began to wake up. It was freezing inside the room, and the black hedgehog shivered, before curling into a small ball to try and shake the chill that invaded his body. With a groan, he opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. 

''What the hell?''

He sat up, unsure of where he was or what had happened to him.He winced slightly as a stab of pain ripped through his head. Looking down at the floor, he saw the culprit.

There was blood everywhere, staining the concrete around him, and tinting his fur a dull red. With a yelp of shock, Shadow struggled onto his feet and felt at the back of his head. He winced as his finger came into contact with the wound.

''What happened to me?'' Shadow muttered as he tried to adjust to the darkness. With a start, his eyes focussed on a pitiful sight.

Tails was shackled to the wall, a painful looking muzzle on his face. Stepping closer, Shadow noticed that the young fox looked as though he had been crying, and there was a small burn mark on his chest. For the moment, he was asleep.

Shadow was stunned. Whoever had done this to Tails was pure evil. With a snarl, Shadow grabbed at the muzzle and pulled it off with care. Tails began to stur awake.

''Tails? Are you okay?'' Shadow asked as Tails opened his eyes.

''S..Shadow? Your allright! I thought you were...'' Shadow cut him off.

''I'm not important right now Tails! Are you hurt?'' Tails shook his head slowly.

''No, I'm okay. Shadow...when I saw him drag you in, I thought he had killed you'' Shadow looked at the young fox quizzically.

''Who Tails? Who did you think had killed me?''

_''What a touching scene! It makes you want to throw up!''_

Shadow turned round with a snarl. In front of him, arms folded in front of him, Shadow Fox leered from the open door. At his side was Eggman, a huge grin on his face.

''Shadow Fox! I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Tails!'' Shadow yelled as he suddenly remembered how he had ended up in the cell and who had captured him. Shadow Fox giggled.

_''I don't think so Shadow! Your hardly in the position to make idol threats!''_ Shadow Fox smirked as he walked further into the cell. Shadow tensed up, ready to strike the first chance he got.

Shadow Fox noticed._ ''Now now Shadow! Lets not try anything that you'll later regret! Besides, you haven't met my new bodyguard have you?'' _Shadow Fox snarled and clicked his fingers.

At that moment, the E-1000 marched into the cell and upto Shadow Fox. Tails shrank back in terror, and Shadow took a step back. Shadow Fox gestured to the biped.

_''Allow me to introduce you all to the E-1000! I think you'll find Shadow that he is a formidable bouncer when it comes to riff-raff like you!''_ Shadow Fox giggled and then turned to face Tails.

_''So. I guess you haven't told Shadow about your little secret then have you? Looks like I'll have to do it myself!''_

''No! You can't, please!'' Tails begged. Shadow looked up quizzically.

''What secret? Tails?'' Tails turned his head to the side, tears already falling down his cheeks. Shadow Fox stifled a laugh.

_''Oh this is priceless! How can I not take this opportunity up!''_ Shadow Fox turned to Shadow, who was looking at Tails suspiciously.

_''You see Shadow, for over three wekks now our friend Tails over there has been keeping a secret from you all! And as everyone knows, deception is very wrong indeed! Therefore, I feel that it is my duty to inform you that me and Tails...are one in the same!'' _

Tails stifled a sob. Shadow stared at Shadow Fox.

''What? What are you talking about?'' Shadow Fox laughed.

_''You haven't got a clue have you? Haven't you noticed that I'm the same size as Tails? That I'm wearing the same shoes as Tails? That I'm also a fox...like Tails? How more obvious can it be Shadow?''_ Shadow stared from Shadow Fox to Tails. Shadow Fox sighed and reached for his mask.

_''Obviously I'm speaking to you in another language! Allow me to show you what has been staring you in the face all this time!''_ Shadow Fox removed his hat and mask, revealing his face. Shadow gasped.

''No! It isn't possible!'' Shadow Fox snorted.

_''Oh believe me Shadow it's very possible indeed! But like you, I am superior to the fakers! Although I hate to say it Shadow, you are superior to that faker Sonic! In the same way, I am superior in every way to Tails! I'm not weighed down by feelings for other people, nor am I burdened by emotions like Tail is! I am Shadow Fox, and I am the ultimate lifeform!''_

Tails sobbed as Shadow Fox continued speaking.

_''I am everything that Tails is not! And because of that, this city and everyone in it will soon be begging for my mercy! And you two are going to watch it happen!'' _

Shadow snarled and jabbed his finger at Shadow Fox.

''No! Your nothing Shadow Fox! Your evil, and your insane! I don't know where you came from, but your not better than Tails! Your a psychopath!'' The E-1000 took a step towards Shadow. Shadow Fox raised his hand, and the E-1000 stood down.

_''You shouldn't lose your temper Shadow!''_ Shadow Fox snarled as he approached Shadow.

_''It's not polite!''_ Shadow Fox smirked before launching a powerful fist directly at Shadow. With a dull crunch, Shadow collapsed to the floor. Shadow Fox stood over him.

_''Didn't anyone ever teach you manners my friend? Didn't anyone teach you that thats not the way you speak to your superiors?''_

Shadow grunted and glared at Shadow Fox.

''Your not better than me you creep! And you never will be!'' Shadow Fox snarled and raised his foot over Shadows head. Suddenly, a weak voice echoed through the cell.

''Don't...don't hurt him. Please'' Tails said, barely a whisper. Shadow Fox looked down at Shadow, and lowered his foot away from him. He then walked upto Tails.

_''Deary me Tails! Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic! But your right. I should conserve my energy. After all, it's a big day tomorrow!''_ Shadow Fox chuckled as he stroked Tails cheek with his finger.

''I won't spoil the surprise though! But I promise you...it's unmissable!''

With a snort of laughter, Shadow Fox left the room, the E-1000 and Eggman close behind.

Shadow grunted and staggered to his feet. He glared at the cell door and then at Tails. Tails sniffed as Shadow approached him.

''Shadow...I'm so sorry I...'' Shadow cut him off.

''I don't want to hear it! It's bad enough you lied to everyone Tails, but you lied to me! You should have told me if somehting was troubling you! But instead you lied! And to top it all off, I find out that it was you all along who tried to kill Amy and Chris! I can't forgive you for that!'' Tails chocked back his tears.

''I don't want your forgiveness Shadow! I just want you to understand!'' Shadow glared at him.

''Understand what? That the quiet little fox I thought you were turns out to be a psychopathic nutcase who tries to kill my friends?''

''No! To understand that I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't have any control over him Shadow! He got into my head and threatened me! He said he would make me kill Sonic and the others unless I let him out! I couldn't stop him Shadow, you have to beleive that!'' Tails sniffed and fresh tears streaked down his face. Shadow sighed.

''All I'm saying is Tails, is that you should have told us! We could have helped you with this! Now your psycho twin is working with Eggman! And whats worse is that he's got your intelligence! Who knows what he's planning?''

* * *

''Shadow Fox? Are you going to tell me what your planning or not?'' Eggman asked as he tried to keep up with the fox.

_''Oh Eggman, I'm planning something big! Tomorrow...wego Chaos Control!''_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chaos Control

* * *

****Please R&R and tell me what you think! Joe.**


	5. Chaos Control

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 5 of 'The Return of Shadow Fox'! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, and to all those who have read so far! Anyway, enough talk! Lets get to it!_

* * *

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Chaos Control**

The wind blew; a powerful gust that cut through the night. The sparkling wind brushed its icy coldness against the face of its recipient.

He shivered and clutched his coat tighter to his body. He was early tonight; then again he was always the first at the base. He looked back and forth, looking for any signs of life from his vantage point through his binoculars. Finally he lowered his binoculars, and leant back against the metal wall. He stood next to the sign that read the name of the base-

**'Station Square Science And Research Facility'**

He placed his backpack on the floor next to him, before looking at the digital watch on his wrist.

_11:45PM_

''Well. Looks like another quiet night'' he whispered as another gust of wind ripped through the night.

At that moment, something in the distance caught his attention. Through the darkness, something was approaching...at speed.

''What the hell?'' he spoke out loud as he reached for his binoculars.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light caught him off guard. Seconds later, a huge explosion ripped through the base, knocking him off guard. The night was lit up by the resulting fire ball.

Whent he smoke had cleared, the full extent of the damage could be seen. A huge hole had been blown through the concrete defense wall, flames licking at the sides. Whatever these things were, they were powerful.

Moments after the explosion, the emergency siren went off, cutting through the night. Inside the main building, technicians scrambled for cover as another explosion ripped through the infrastructure. Moments later, they were greeted with the first sight of their attackers.

''YOU WILL SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!'' The E-1000 commanded as it landed inside the base, E-950's at its side. The tecnicians looked on terrified, as their attackers marched through the hole blown into the wall. The E-1000 marched upto the terrified personnel.

''YOU WILL ALL STAND DOWN AND MAKE NO ATTEMPT TO RESIST US. ANY ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE WILL BE DEALT WITH SEVERELY. UNDERSTOOD?''

The technicians nodded in compliance. As the E-950's marched up to sheperd the prisoners away, the E-1000 pulled out a remote control and flicked a switch. The device crackled to life.

''MASTER, WE HAVE TAKEN CONTROL OF THE BASE. IT WILL BE SAFE FOR YOU TO LAND''

From the other end of the line, a static inpared voice crackled into life.

_''Excellent! Make sure that none of the prisoners make any attempt to escape. If they do, kill them!''_

''I OBEY, MASTER''

Unbeknowst to the E-1000, the bases security personnel were at that very moment making their way to the main building. All of them were armed, and all had one thing on their mind. The base and its secret cargo in the ower levels had to be protected. At all costs.

As the E-950's made their way deeper into the base, the E-1000 remained on guard of the prisoners.

''I APOLOGISE FOR THIS, BUT AS LONG AS YOU REMAIN CALM NO ONE WILL BE HALMED'' The E-1000 stated to the prisoners. Secretly, it was slightly regretting its actions. But that was absurd. It was an order, and it was to be obeyed without question.

Suddenly, above the base a powerful engine roared through the night. Above the base, the E-Chopper was coming into land, its metallic body lit up by the flaming wreckage of the base. As it began to lower itself into the main compound of the base, the security guards braced themselves to open fire.

The E-Chopper landed and its rotary blades slowed to a stop. After a few seconds, the main door swung open, and someone stepped out onto the tarmac. The figure was small in stature, dressed in a long balck coat and hat. The guards raised their guns.

''Freeze! Do not move!'' One of the guards shouted at the figure. A gust of wind blew through the compound as the figure lifted his head up and faced the security personnel.

_''Hello boys! Remember me?''_ Shadow Fox laughed. His black coat blew around him as the wind cut through the base. The guards stared dumbfounded, and lowered their guns slightly.

Shadow Fox sniggered and eyed the guards.

_''No? Well, never mind! Because soon, you wont remember a thing!''_

With a laugh, Shadow Fox grabbed his coat pocket and gave it a squeeze. Suddenly, a powerful electric current ripped through the guards, rendering them unconscious. Shadow Fox smirked, and removed his mind altering device from his pocket.

_''What would I do without you?''_ Shadow Fox sniggered. Behind him, Eggman emerged from the E-Chopper. Shadow Fox turned to face him.

_''Your guys impress me Eggman! I just hope that they're careful with the cargo!''_ Eggman walked upto the fox.

''Don't worry! They will be!''

At that moment, the E-950's emerged from the base. In their hands were several metallic crates, each of them with a security key pad attached to them. The E-1000 emerged from the base and approached Shadow Fox.

''ALL HAS GONE ACCORDING TO PLAN MASTER! WE CAN NOW LEAVE'' Shadow Fox smirked.

_''Excellent! Now, the real fun can begin!''_

Shadow Fox laughed and made his way to the E-Chopper. Behind him, the E-950's were carefully placing the metal crates into the helicopter. Once they had finished, they stood to attention as Shadow Fox approached.

_''Perfect! Everythings gone according to plan! Lets go!''_ Shadow Fox gestured to Eggman, and jumped into the cockpit. Eggman and the E-1000 walked upto and climbed into the helicopter and started up the rotars.

A few seconds later, the E-Chopper took to the air. Beneath it, the base continued to smoulder.

Inside his watch tower, the guard pulled himself up from underneath the debris just in time to witness the E-Chopper an the E-950's take off into the night.

''Well! That was unexpected!''

* * *

_''And in Station Square last night, a daring raid on the scientific research compound on the outskirts of the city resulted in several casualties and extensive damage to the building itself. What is so suprising about this raid, is that neither the guards nor the personnel were able to remember anything that had happened. More news as we get it.''_

The news report flashed across the screen, and one person was fixated with the screen. Chris's grandad stared fixated as pictures of the damaged base flashed across the screen.

''No! It couldn't be!'' He stammered as something came to mind. Something that he had hoped he would never have to think about again.

No one able to remember a thing? Mind manipulation? Those two things stuck in his head. Only one person he knew was capable of doing such a thing. He just hoped that he was wrong.

''Oh Tails! What have you done?''

* * *

''No, no its no use! I cant shift it!'' 

Shadow grunted as he desperatley tried to ply the manacle off Tails's wrist, to no ovail. Reluctantly, he released his grip and shook his head. Tails sighed.

''It doesn't matter Shadow! Even if you could get me out of these things, we're still stuck in here aren't we?'' Shadow grunted.

Suddenly, the cell door swung open. Shadow tensed himself up, expecting Shadow Fox. Instead, his eyes focussed on the E-1000.

''I AM HERE TO BRING YOU FOOD. I APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I AM DOING THIS AGAINST MY ORDERS''

Shadow looked quizzically as the robot approached them. In its hand was a tray of food, which it layed on the floor.

''What do you mean against your orders?'' Shadow asked. The E-1000 turned to face him.

''I WAS ORDERED BY MY MASTER NOT TO PROVIDE YOU WITH ANY NOURISHMENT, BUT I COULD NOT DO THAT. PLEASE DO NOT TELL MY MASTER'' Shadow frowned.

''Why should you care? Your hardly on the top of my christmas list at the moment!''

''I DO NOT KNOW. MY FUNCTION IS TO SERVE MY MASTER AND OBEY ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION. AND YET, I COULD NOT STAND BACK AND LET YOU STARVE''

Shadow was dumbfounded. Did this robot actually have emotions? Did it feel sorry for them? Shadow decided to test his suspicions.

''So, you were ordered to let us starve were you? Do you know also how long your 'master' is prepared to keep us locked up in here?'' The E-1000 tensed up.

''I AM NOT AUTHORISED TO TELL YOU THAT. YOU ARE ENEMIES OF MY MASTER. YOU ARE A THREAT AND HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED. I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO HELP YOU!'' Shadow jabbed at the robot.

''Hey! You listen here bub! We're not the bad guys here! Whatever that creep in a suit has told you about us isn't true!'' The E-1000 cocked its head to the side.

''I KNOW I SHOULD NOT BELIEVE YOU. AND YET, I FIND THAT YOU SEEM TO BE SPEAKING THE TRUTH'' Shadow walked upto the robot.

''Then will you help us get out of here?'' The E-1000 stepped back.

''NO! I CANNOT! I AM SORRY!''

Shadow snarled in frustration as the E-1000 turned and left the cell.Tails stared back at him.

''What just happened there?'' Shadow looked at the tray of food on the floor.

''I'm not sure. But I think that we've got an ally in here!''

Outside the cell, the E-1000walked down the corridor. Suddenly, he was confronted by a surprised looking Shadow Fox.

_''What are you doing here? I gave you no orders to come down here!''_ Shadow Fox frowned. The E-1000 stood to attention.

''I APOLOGISE MASTER. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE PLEASED IF I TAUNTED THE PRISONERS, TO MAKE THEM KNOW THAT THERE IS NO HOPE FOR THEM''

Shadow Fox stared quizzically at the robot.

_''Good idea. Take this up to my car!''_ Shadow Fox gestured at a suitcase at his side.

''I OBEY MASTER!'' The E-1000 grabbed the suitcase and walked down the corridor. Behind him Shadow Fox stared back, suspicion evident on his face.

* * *

Inside his lab, Eggman stared awestruck at the several metallic crates layed out on the work table. 

''Shadow Fox! Your an evil son of a bitch!'' He laughed. Behind him, someone walked into the lab.

_''Whats that about me Eggman?'' _Shadow Fox sniggered as he walked upto the work table.

''I'm just in awe! Never could I have come up with such a plan!'' Eggman laughed and patted the fox's shoulder.

_''Oh don't flatter me Eggman! You'll make me blush!''_ Shadow Fox laughed and tapped one of the crates.

_''Talk about a doomsday weapon! With this, Station Square will fall! You'd better finish packing!'' _

Eggman smirked. ''I'm almost finished! The cars are standing by outside, and the plane will be ready for us. Are you ready to make the announcement?''

Shadow Fox shook his head.

_''Not yet. I think I need a change of outfit. This old thing just doesn't feel right any more! What do you suggest?''_ Eggman shrugged.

''Something cream?'' Shadow Fox raised his eyebrows, and then laughed.

_''Yeah, that could work! Make sure the camera's ready, I'll be back in a minute!''_

As Shadow Fox made his way out of the lab, Eggman grabbed one of the crates and pulled it off the worktop.

''My friend, you are the ultimate genius!''

* * *

In downtown Station Square, Sonic ran at high speed with one thing on his mind. Finding Tails. 

Shadow hadn't called him back, and against Amy's advice he had been out all day searching desperatley for his little bro. Whatever had happened to Shadow, it was too much of a coincidence. Something was going on, and he intended to find out what.

Above him suddenly, a holographic screen appeared out of thin air, and loud music blasted across the square. Curious onlookers stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at the screen. Suddenly, on the screen Eggmans face leered.

''Greeting inhabitants of fair Station Square! This is your ever loving Doctor Eggman here with fantastic news! An old friend of mine has just dropped by, and what he's got to say may interest you!''

Sonic came to a halt in the middle of the square and stared up at the screen. On the screen was a large swivel chair, facing away from the camera. All Sonic could make out wasthe white gloved hand of whoever was sitting in it.

''What the hell?'' He muttered. Suddenly, an all too familiar laugh perferated through the square.

_''Ah Station Square! For a long time now, this city and all its inhabitants has been playing on my mind! And for good reason! Look and behold Station Sqaure...!''_

Sonic stared dumbfounded as the chair swiveled round to face the camera. What he saw sent a chill through his entire body.

''No!'' the blue hedgehog stammered.

_''I'm baaaaaaaaack!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: ''Difficult Choices''**

Please R&R and tell me what you think! I know I'm a bitch for not giving away Shadow Fox's plan, but its the only way to keep the interest of my readers! All will be revealed in the next chappy!

Joe.


	6. Difficult Decisions

Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 6 of 'The Return of Shadow Fox'! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, its so nice for me and Shadow Fox to know that we have friends!

_Shadow Fox: 'Maybe for you, you weirdo!'_

Joe: 'Be quiet, or I'll hurt you in the next chapter!'

Shadow Fox: _'Fine, I'll be good!'_

Anyways, enough talk! Lets get to it!

_

* * *

_

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Difficult Choices**

Sonic stared open mouthed at the screen. There in front of him, dressed in a cream suit and black shirt, and wearing dark shades was Shadow Fox. Sonic couldn't beleive it.

''Tails?'' Sonic stammered. For you see, Sonic knew nothing about the events of the last few days, so to him what he was seeing before him was his little bro. Tails.

_''Yes indeed folks! I'm back, and boy have I got news for you! Are you ready for this?''_ Shadow Fox sneered.

In the square, more people began to stare at the screen. Shadow Fox continued.

_''Very well then! As you know, yesterday the Station Square Science and Research Facility was raided. You have me to thank for that! Because you see folks, I found out that your government has been lying to you all! And I think thats diabolical! If you can't trust your own government, who can you trust?''_ Shadow Fox doubled over in laughter. Sonic snarled.

''Tails, how could you?'' On the screen, Shadow Fox jabbed at the camera.

_''So anyways, in light of this damning accusation, little old me took a trip down to the base to find out the truth. And boy was I shocked by what I found! For you see ladies and gentlemen, your goverment has been hiding something very nasty from you all! Do you want to know what it was?''_ Shadow Fox raised an eyebrow, and reached down under his seat.

As Sonic and the other people in the square watched on, Shadow Fox pulled out a metal crate from under his chair and showed it to the camera.

_''Your all dying to know aren't ya! Look and behold Station Sqaure! In my little hands here, fresh from the research lab, is an entire crate of military based plutonium! Well I'll be, can you beleive that?''_ Shadow Fox laughed. In the square, people began exchanging worried looks.

_''Yes folks! Your goverment has been hiding this from you all this time! And if theres one thing I hate, its deception! And so, I've come up with a solution!''_ Shadow Fox sneered and jabbed his finger at the crate.

_''I've got six cases of this stuff at my disposal, and unfortunately for you, I don't want it! So I've decided to use this plutonium...on your city!''_ Shadow Fox erupted in a fit of laughter.

In the square, Sonic watched as people around him began to panic. Shadow Fox glared at the camera.

_''In case your wondering how I plan to do it, allow me to let you all in on something! As you know, Sonic and his little friends have been searching for the Chaos Emeralds ever since they arrived here! Well guess what! I've got one!''_ Shadow Fox delved into his suit pocket, and removed the glowing green emerald.

_''Once this little beauty reacts with plutonium, it'll create one hell of a bang! As for your city, I'm afraid to say it isn't gonna be pleasant! You'll either be vapourised once the explosion reaches Station Sqaure, or you'll be Chaos Controlled onto another planet! And there aren't that many planets with breathable atmospheres! You have...half an hour! Toodles!''_

Shadow Fox laughed, and the screen went dead. Everyone in the square erupted in blind panic. People were screaming, some were crying. Others were already running back to their houses to grab whatever they could.

In the midst of this chaos, Sonic continued to glare at the now static screen.

''Tails! You won't get away with this!'' Sonic snarled. With that, the blue hedgehog took off at full speed.

* * *

Back in the lab, Shadow Fox sneered at the now switched off camera, before jumping off his chair and turning to face Eggman. 

_''Get all this stuff loaded into the truck! I'll meet you outside in a few minutes''_ Shadow Fox said, before walking upto the work table and reaching for something.

''What are you gonna do?'' Eggman asked. Shadow Fox smirked and lifted up something from the worktable. A syringe.

_''I'm gonna go pick up our friends in the cell! They're coming for the ride!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

* * *

''So, what do you thinks gonna happen now?'' Tails asked. Shadow shrugged slightly. 

''To be honest, I haven't got a clue! I'm not really very good at reading the minds of psychopaths Tails!'' Tails smiled ruefully.

''I just want to know what he plans to do with us. This waiting around is killing me!''

At that moment, the cell door opened with a creak. Shadow tensed up, only to see the E-1000 march into the room.

''Thank God its you! I thought it was...'' Shadow faultered. Behind the E-1000, a cruel smirk etched across his face, was Shadow Fox.

_''Me? Never mind Shadow, I've got some good news! You two are coming with me for a little ride!''_ Shadow Fox sniggered as he walked upto the E-1000.

''A ride? Can I assume you don't mean a relaxing day out?'' Shadow snarled.

_''Think of it as the last ride of your life! Which, in actual fact, it may well be!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, before reaching into his suit pocket.

Shadow tensed up as Shadow Fox pulled something out of his pocket. A syringe, filled with a clear liquid.

_''This is my insurance! It'll ensure that you and Tails remain...cooperative. If you know what I mean!''_ Shadow Fox smirked, before handing the syringe to the E-1000.

_''Inject him. I'll make sure he doesn't resist''_ Shadow Fox said as he pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Shadow.

''YES MASTER'' The E-1000 said as it slowly approached Shadow. Shadow backed off warily.

Shadow Fox cocked the pistol. _''Stay still, or I'll make you!''_

Shadow reluctantly stopped. The E-1000 grasped his arm and injected the syringe.

''I APOLOGISE FOR THIS. BUT I MUST OBEY MY MASTER'' The E-1000 whispered. Shadow nodded slightly.

After a few seconds, Shadow suddenly collapsed to the floor with a yelp. Tails let out a terrified squeak. Shadow Fox noticed.

_''Oh calm down! Its just a little jab to render the subject limp for a fixed amount of time. Say a few hours or so. Its a safety measure, for me!''_ Shadow Fox grinned as the E-1000 motioned towards Tails.

Shadow Fox wagged his finger.

_''No! He's mine!''_ Shadow Fox smirked. The E-1000 placed the syringe into the fox's palm. Tails tensed up as Shadow Fox approached with the needle.

_''I don't know why people are so screamish of these things!''_ Shadow Fox said, before cruelly piercing Tails's arm with the needle. Tails yelped in pain.

_''If you think that hurts my boy, just wait until later! Its gonna be a hell of a lot more painful!''_ Shadow Fox snarled as Tails went limp in his shackles.

_''Unshackle him, and then bring them to the main entrance. If necessary, drag them there!''_ Shadow Fox addressed the E-1000.

''YES MASTER'' The E-1000 saluted. Shadow Fox turned to face Tails.

_''To the future Tails! My future!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

* * *

Outside the base, the sun shone brilliantly in the midday sky. Its bright rays lit up the metallic bodies of the tow black Sedans parked menacingly at the entrance of the scrap yard. Behind the two cars, was a large Semi Truck, its ramp extended to the floor in preperation. 

All of a sudden, a loud grinding noise filled the air. Seconds later, two piles of wreckage appeared to slide apart as a gigantic metal platform rose out of the ground. On it were Eggman, the E-950's, Shadow Fox and the E-1000. Being held up by the robotic biped were Tails and Shadow.

Shadow Fox took a deep breath and lowered his shades. In his hand was a metal briefcase.

_''What a perfect day for an explosion!''_ Shadow Fox smirked. Shadow glared at him.

''You know Shadow Fox! Even in a change of clothes you still repulse me!'' Shadow Fox leered at the black hedgehog.

_''Keep talking Shadow! Tails I need, you I don't! I could kill you right here and now and be done with it! So if I were you my friend, I'd hold your tongue!''_ Shadow Fox snarled.

''Your car awaits Shadow Fox!'' Eggman smirked. Shadow Fox sniggered.

_''Lets not waste time! Come on!''_

The group made their way towards the line of vehicles, the E-1000 and the E-950's marching towards the truck, while the others made their way to the two waiting Sedans.

_''Tails and Shadow will come with me. I'd like to chat with them about what their about to witness!''_ Shadow Fox smiled. Tails would have shivered, but he was unable to.

Eggman opened the back door, and Tails and Shadow were roughly pushed into the car by Decoe and Bocoe. Shadow Fox climbed in after them.

_''Comfy?''_ Shadow Fox giggled. Tails gulped, while Shadow closed his eyes in defiance.

Eggman and and Decoe climbed into the front of the car, whilst Bocoe and Bokkun made their way to the other Sedan. Eggman started the engine up.

In the back seat, Shadow Fox placed the briefcase under his feet. He noticed Tails glancing it warily.

_''A surprise my little fox! And beleive me, it'll blow you away!''_ Shadow Fox sniggered. Tails bit his lip.

The Sedan pulled away.

* * *

When Sonic got back home, he was greeted by the somber face of Chris's grandad. 

''I saw it on the news. I don't think he's joking Sonic''

Sonic sighed, unsure what to do. His instincts were telling him to try to find Tails and stop him, but at the same time his emotions were on overload. He felt betrayed by his little bro. And angry.

At that moment, the phone rang. Mr Tanaka picked it up.

''Its for you Mr Thorndike'' Chris's grandad walked upto and picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

After a few seconds, Chris's grandad looked crestfallen.

''Yes, I understand. We'll give it a try'' Soic walked up, a questioning look on his face.

''Hang on, I'll put him on the line'' Chris's grandad gestured the phone to Sonic.

''This is Sonic'' he said.

''Sonic, this is the mayor of Station Square. We need your help to find this Shadow Fox before things get out of hand. Considering that you and him are...similar in a way''

Sonics heart began beating fast. Did they know that Tails was Shadow Fox? He had to find out.

''What do you mean by that?'' he all but snarled.

''Well he's from your planet idn't he? He's a walking talking fox, the likes of which doesn't originate from this planet!'' Sonic sighed in relief. For now, Tails's secret was safe.

''We need you to find out where Shadow Fox is hiding. When you find him, contact us and we'll send in the National Guard. Is he speaking the truth Sonic? Could he do what he said he could?'' Sonic sighed.

''Oh yes sir. He spoke the truth allright. We'll keep in touch'' Sonic put the phone down. Chrirs's grandad looked at him.

''They'll shoot him on the spot when they find him, you know that don't you?''

Sonic shook his head.

''Not if I find him first. Then he'll wish they had shot him!'' Sonic snarled. He never thought he'd say such a thing, but Tails ahd to be stopped. One way or another.

''We'd better tell the others then about everything. They'll need to be in the know as well''

Sonic nodded, as the two made their way to the living room. The secret they had been keeping for a fortnight, was about to be told.

* * *

Inside the Sedan, a tense silence had descended. Shadow was sitting in defience of Shadow Fox, his eyes firmly closed. Tails was continuinly flicking his gaze down to the briefcase at Shadow Fox's feet. Shadow Fox was lighting up a cigarette. 

Shadow snapped his eyes open.

''You'll die of lung cancer doing that. Not that I'll have any sympathy for you'' the black hedgehog snarled, trying to wind Shadow Fox up.

Shadow Fox snorted. _''Then for your sake, lets hope it happens in the next 24 hours. Because beleive me, neither of you are gonna make it past that!''_ he growled.

Tails gulped, his ears pinned flat against is head. Shadow Fox whistled.

_''Not long now. First we're gonna make a quick stop to drop off a few things, and theen we're on our way to Reaga Fields''_

Shadow frowned. ''Why go there? Its just flat desert?'' Shadow Fox wagged his finger.

_''Now now, I don't want to spoil the surprise. But lets just say that its one step closer to joining the mile high club!''_ Shadow Fox convulced in laughter.

A few minutes later, the Sedan slowed to a halt. Shadow Fox grabbed the briefcase from under his feet, a flung open the door. He turned to face Tails and Shadow.

_''Due to your conditioning, you two will be staying in here for the next couple of minutes. I'll be back to inform you on my little plan. Toodles!''_ Shadow Fox slammed the door shut and locked it.

Tails turned as est he could to face Sadow.

''What did he mean the mile high club?''

Shadow sighed. ''Whatever he meant, I'm not sure I want to find out!''

* * *

The Sedan had stopped in an apparently disused oil mine on the far outskirts of the city. The whole place seemed abandoned, but it wasn't. 

Eggman raised a control into the air, and flicked a switch. Suddenly, a loud roaring ripped through the air, and the main factory building lit up with a ghostly pale light.

''Well, what do you think?'' Eggman asked with a grin.

Shadow Fox smiled._ ''Behold gentlemen, my destiny!''_

Inside the crumbling building, was an array of complicated looking machinery and several metal chambers that were whirring in activation. Shadow Fox walked upto one of these chambers, and prised it open. Inside was what appeared to be a nuclear reactor.

Shadow Fox giggled as he fumbled with the catch for the briefcase. He snapped it open, revealing the Chaos Emerald. Without hesistation, he slowly lowered it into the reactor.

_''Now for phase two''_ He said with a demonic grin. Behind him, Eggman was connecting the reactor to one of the open metal crates containing the plutonium. After a few moments, the machinery began humming. Shadow Fox's grin grew wider.

_''And now, to set the timer!''_ Shadow Fox bent down and tapped in a code on the keypad of the crate. A second later, the timer lit up with a bright red light. 30:00, 29:59, 29:58...

_''Perfect! Farewell Station Square! You'll be sorely missed...but not by me!''_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Fire At Reaga Fields**

* * *

Will Shadow Fox succeed? Will Sonic find out the truth about Shadow Fox? What will happen to Tails and Shadow? Find out in the next chapter! 

Please R&R and tell me what you all think!


	7. Fire At Reaga Fields

Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with the next chapter of _'The Return of Shadow Fox'_! Sorry for the overly long delay, and thanks so much to you all for remaining patient!

Anyway, enough waiting around! Lets do it!

* * *

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Fire At Reaga Fields**

_''Farewell Station Square! You'll be sorely missed...but not by me!''_

Shadow Fox sniggered as he straightened up, and turned to face Eggman.

_''We've got half an hour. Lets move out!''_

As the two villains made their way out of the building, the countdown behind them continued-

29:50, 29:49,29:48...

* * *

Back at the Thorndike Mansion, there was silence. 

Sonic stood in front of the group. Each of them- Amy, Rouge, Knuckles,Cream and Chris- allhad the same look upon their face. Absolute shock. Sonic had just finished telling them Shadow Fox's true identity.

''I can't beleive it!'' Amy stammered. She now knew why Sonic had been so desperate in finding out where Tails had gone. He had been terrified of Tails reverting back to Shadow Fox. And now his worst fear had been realised.

''Thats why I didn't want to tell you all. But now that it's happened, we all need to work together in stopping Tails'' Sonic announced. In all his life, he had never felt so hurt and betrayed. Tails had promised him, and now it was obvious that he had been lying.

''Sonic, I...'' Knuckles started to say, but Sonic cut him off.

''Your sorry, I know! So am I. But right now we all have to figure out how we're gonna stop him before this whole city is wiped out!'' Sonics sudden anger surprised everyone in the room.

''Whatever it takes...Tails has to be stopped!'' Sonic added.

* * *

Out in the desert, the Sedan and its convoy sped across the baked desert road. Inside, Shadow Fox grinned as he continued to tell a stunned Tails and Shadow his plan. 

_''Once the countdown has finished...boom! Bye bye Station Square!''_ Shadow Fox laughed. Shadow stared at the fox with absolute revulsion.

''You sick bastard! You'll kill thousands! Innocent people who don't deserve this!'' Shadow snarled. Shadow Fox smirked.

_''That the whole point! You see Shadow, the reason why Eggman has never succeeded in taking over this world is because he doesn't have a true killer instinct! A true genius would realise that in order for people to see you as a powerful threat, you need to give a powerful demonstration of ruthlessness! And I am going to do just that!''_ Shadow Fox grinned and kicked his foot on the now empty metal briefcase at his feet.

_''I have no interest whatsoever in Station Square, other than the fact that its an infuriating little city! And so, instead of taking out Sonic, your friends and the city seperately, I'm cutting out the middle man and wasting them all at once! Ensuring that the rest of the world see's the true power of Shadow Fox!''_ Shadow Fox laughed. Shadow glared at the fox.

''The military will find it before it goes off! The amount of energy that thing will be generating, they'll find it long before it explodes!'' Shadow Fox wagged his finger.

_''I've thought of that. And if our army friends or Sonic do find the device before the countdown reaches zero, they'll find a little surprise waiting for them!''_

Tails gulped. Shadow leered at Shadow Fox.

''And what about you? In case you haven't noticed, once that timer reaches zero, everything within a hundred mile radius around Station Sqaure will be vapourised! Including you!''

Shadow Fox sniggered. _''I thought of that too! Thats why we're going to Reaga Fields. I've got a plane there waiting for us. Once we reach a safe altitude, we can sit back and watch the fun!''_

Tails stifled a sob. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so jealous of Sonic and his fame, Shadow Fox would never have existed. And now because of him Station Sqaure and everyone in it was going to be destroyed. And he could do nothing about it. Tears began to fall down his face. Shadow Fox noticed.

_''Just think Tails! None of this would have been possible without you! And once we reach 30,000 feet, you and Shadow will be getting an even closer look at your acheivement!''_ Shadow Fox grinned. Tails broke down in tears. Shadow stared at him.

''What do you mean?'' Shadow Fox winked at the hedgehog.

_''Just remember Shadow. It's not the fall that will kill you, but the sudden stop!''

* * *

_

The Sedan and its convoy pulled up in a completely flat stretch of desert. At the far end of the runway, a large plane was standing by. Opposite the plane was a rusting control tower, its shadow stretching across the desert floor. Near the Sedan, barely held up with a broken peice of wood, was a sign. 'Reaga Fields'.

The passenger door flew open, and Shadow Fox stepped out. He squinted through the bright sunlight, and put on his shades.

_''Reaga Fields. I'm so happy to be here''_ Shadow Fox sniggered. Behind him, the Semi Truck came to a stop, and the E-950's poured out of the trailer, and stood to attention. Eggman confronted them.

''I want all the equipment from the truck loaded into the plane. We only have a short amount of time, so no slacking!''

''WE OBEY DR EGGMAN!'' The bipeds grated, before turning to load the equipment out of the truck.

Eggman turned to Shadow Fox.

''How much time do we actually have?'' Shadow Fox smirked as he pulled out a timer from his pocket.

_''We have exactly...25 minutes. So we only have 20 minutes to load the plane up. Can your guys do that?''_

''Of course! We'll be in the air in no time!'' Eggman smirked. Shadow Fox gestured towards the Sedan.

_''Get those two strapped into the plane. And get the E-1000 to guard them'' _Eggman nodded as he gestured to Decoe and Bocoe.

''Escort our guests to the plane. Make sure it's first class!'' Eggman laughed.

Inside the Sedan, Shadow peered out throughthe window.

''They're loading the plane up. Care to hazard a guess where we're gonna end up?'' Shadow stated, as he and Tails were dragged out of the car by the two lackies.

Outside, Shadow Fox folded his arms as Shadow was dragged out by Bocoe.

_''Just think Shadow. If you had accepted my offer, you would have been a God! Perhaps you'll think about that once Station Square goes up in smoke!''_ The fox snarled. Shadow glared.

''I'd never stoop to working for you! Your a psychopath, and you'll get whats coming to you!'' Shadow snarled as he was dragged towards the plane.

_''We'll see Shadow. We'll see''_ Shadow Fox sniggered.

* * *

''I've found it!'' Chris's grandad led in triumph. Everyone in the room crowded around the computer immediatley. 

''What have you found?'' Knuckles asked quizzically. Chris's grandad jabbed at the screen.

''There! The old oil mine on the outskirts of town! It's been abandoned for years. But if thats the case, how come its discharging high levels of chaos energy?'' Sonic stared at the screen. He pointed at something on the screen.

''Whats that?'' He asked. Chris's grandad stared at it.

''Thats Reaga Fields. It used to be an airport, but...of course!'' He shouted in realisation. Sonic twigged at the same time.

''Thats where they are! They're gonna fly out of the area!''

''Exactly! So now, what are we going to do?'' Sonic thought for a few moments.

''Call the Mayor. Have him get the National Guard down to Reaga Fields. You lot go with them.We've gotta stop Tails and Eggman from getting away!''

''And what about you? What will you do Sonic?'' Amy asked.

''I'm going to stop that device from going off. I'll be able to get there in no time'' Chris's grandad turned to face Sonic.

''It could be dangerous going on your own Sonic. Tails won't have left the device unguarded'' Sonic jabbed at im.

''We've got no other choice! Either I go alone, or not! I'm the only one who can get there in enough time!'' Chris's grandad sighed.

''Okay. But at least take this transmitter so that we can stay in contact. If you get in trouble deactivating the device, ask me. Okay?'' Sonic nodded.

''Okay''

Once he had the transmitter, Sonic blasted out of the room. Chris's grandad reached for the phone.

''Operator. Get me the Mayor's office please''

* * *

At Reaga Fields, Shadow Fox looked on as the E-950's continued to load up the plane. 

_''Perfect. In about 15 minutes, there'll be a new face in this town! Or at least, whats left of it!''_

Inside the plane, Tails and Shadow were underguard by the E-1000. Shadow turned as best he could to face the biped.

''Listen mate, you and I both know that the guy your working for is completely off his head! If you help us we can stop all this!''

''I CANNOT DISOBEY MY MASTER. I AM PROGRAMMED TO SERVE AND OBEY WITHOUT QUESTION'' The E-1000 grated. Shadow glared at the biped.

''If you don't help us, thousands of people will die! Millions even! Can't you see that?''

''I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY. BUT I MUST OBEY MY MASTER. PLEASE DO NOT FORCE ME TO HAVE TO KILL YOU. MY ORDERS ARE TO ERADICATE ANY RESISTANCE FROM YOU, AND IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER FOR BOTH OF US IF YOU REMAIN QUIET''

Shadow growled in frustation. He couldn't move, and the oone person who could help them was blind to the fact that he was serving a psychopath. And unless Sonic and the others got there quickly, Station Square was doomed.

* * *

Outside, Bokkun was on lookout inside the control tower. Suddenly, he spotted something through his binoculars. 

''Oh crap!'' He shouted as he climbed up tot eh top of the tower and began waving his arms in the air.

''Aye! We've got company! Aye!''

Shadow Fox looked up at the frantic Bokkun.

_''Whats going on?''_ He shouted up.

''We've got the military on our asses!'' Bokkun yelled down and pointed out into the distance.

Shadow Fox turned round, to be confronted by several balck dots in the distance. As he looked on, they began to get larger.

_''So, they want to play do they? Very well. I'm game!''_ Shadow Fox snarled.

In the distance, the military vehicles continued to barrel towards Reaga Fields. Onething was certain. They were in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Escape Velocity**

Will the military succeed? Can Sonic make it in time to stop the deice from going off? And what does Shadow Fox have planned for Tails and Shadow? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think!

Joe.


	8. Escape Velocity

_Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with the next chapter of 'The Return of Shadow Fox'! For those of you who were slightly offended with the use of bad language throughout, I'll try to tone it down from now on. But it is T rated after all!_

_I have a question for you all. Would you w__ant to see another story involving Shadow Fox in the near future? Tell me your thoughts!_

_Anyway, enough talk! Lets get to it!_

_

* * *

_

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Escape Velocity**

As the military vehicles continued to barrel towards Reaga Fields, Shadow Fox was waiting for them.

_''Eggman, get your ass down here!''_

Eggman bolted towards the fox, a fearful look on his face.

''How long have we got left? We can't afford to waste time fighting this lot!''

_''We've got enough time, my dear Doctor. Besides, it'll be good target practise for your boys! And I'm always up for a good fight!''_ Shadow Fox sniggered. Eggman smirked.

''As am I!''

_''Assemble the E-950's. Order them to await my orders to fire. And bring me those propane tanks from the plane''_

''At once!'' Eggman took off towards the plane. Shadow Fox frowned and pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket.

_''Propane and bullets. Not a good combination when your on my bad side''_ Shadow Fox sniggered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Thorndike Manor, the gang were climbing into amilitary helicopter provided by the Mayor. Should the worst case scenario occur, they would evacuate the city. But for the moment, they had no intention of doing that. 

''I want you to set an immediate coursefor Reaga Fields'' Chris's grandad ordered the pilot.

''Sir, it'll be a warzone. There is no way whatsoever that...'' The pilot had begun, only to be silenced by a death glare from both Knuckles and Rouge.

''I'll see what I can do'' He replied sheepishly. Within seconds, the helicopter was airborne and setting a course for Reaga Fields.

''Sonic? Sonic can you here me?'' Chris's grandad spoke through the radio.

* * *

Out in the open desert, Sonic was speeding down the dusty plains towards the source of the chaos energy. He had no doubt in his mind that there would be traps there waiting for him, but he would think about that once he got there. Attached to his ear was a radio transmitter that kept him in contact with Chris's grandad. 

''I hear you Mr Thorndike'' Sonic replied through the microphone attached to his neck.

''Your about 3 miles away from the rig. We're on our way to Reaga Fields, but if you get in trouble do not hesitate to call me. Do you understand?'' Chris's grandad spoke through the communicator.

''I understand. And you be careful down there, all of you. Don't take any chances''

As the communicator went dead, Sonic continued to blast across the desert terrain. In his head he knew what had to be done, but at the same time he was racked with hurt and betrayal. He didn't know what he would do when he saw Tails, but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

At Reaga Fields, the E-950's were dispercing throughout the air fieldat Shadow Fox's order. The fox himself, machine pistol in hand, was standing by the plane, Eggman at his side. 

_''I always come prepared''_ Shadow Fox smirked, gesturing to the array of weaponry in his hand and pockets.

''So do I'' Eggman said, pulling back his coat to reveal a laser pistol.

_''Fan out. Make sure they don't get near the plane. In the next few minutes, I want this area filled with lots and lots of dead people''_ Shadow Fox snarled, a sickening grin stretched across his face.

Eggman nodded before setting off to position himself. Bokkun flew up towards Shadow Fox.

''What can I do?''

Shadow Fox smirked and handed the lacky a pistol. '_'If anyone gets near...annoy them''_

''I'm good at that'' Bokkun giggled before taking off. Shadow Fox inhaled deeply as he fumbled in his pocket. A moment later, he pulled out a crumpled cigarette packet.

_''The cavalry's on its way, and now the fun can really begin'' _He smirked as he lit a cigarette, his eyes glistening through the smoke.

_

* * *

_

Inside the plane, Shadow was listening intently to the commtion outside. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

''Somethings wrong. They wouldn't be waiting this long unless somethings up'' Shadow muttered. He was actually speaking to himself, but Tails had heard him.

''I know what you mean. Maybe they're waiting until the last minute'' Shadow shook his head.

''He's playing it very fine if that true. He may be insane, but he's not that crazy. If you've only got a few minutes before an atomic explosion, you want to have plenty of time to get away'' Tails sighed. Shadow noticed.

''Look. I know what your going through. But Tails, none of this is your fault. You have to understand that'' Tails sniffed.

''All I know Shdow is that if I hadn't of been so pathetic and attention seeking, none of this would be happening. And because of me, Station Square is going to be destroyed. And its all my fault'' Tails lowered his head to the floor. Shadow wanted to comfort him, but his limbs refused to cooperate.

Shadow snarled in frustation. If he was able to, he would be taking advantage of this apparent distraction. He knew deep down that the E-1000 wouldn't try to stop him if he was capable of escaping, and with Shadow Fox apparently pre-occupied for whatever reason, he and Tails could make it to one of the cars and escape.

With nothing else to do, Shadow turned his focus to the E-1000. There was something odd about the biped. Although it refused to admit it, it obviously felt remorse for their plight. If only Shadow could break through its rock solid loyalty to Eggman and Shadow Fox, they had a chance of stopping the villains from escaping. But how?

* * *

Several miles away from Reaga Fields, Sonic had arrived at the oil rig. According to Chris's grandad, the chaos emerald was inside. But Sonic wasn't kidding himself. Tails would have known beforehand that the emerald would have been found, and he would have made sure that it was heavily protected. 

''I'm ouside the rig. If you don't hear from me in the next few minutes...get out of the area as fat as you can'' Sonic spoke into the microphone.

''Understood. But be careful Sonic. Don't take any unneccesary risks'' Came the reply. Sonic asn't sure whether it was Chris's grandad who had spoken, or Knuckles. His mind was set on the object in hand.

He was either going to save Station Sqaure, or die trying.

Without another word, Sonic walked into the rig.

* * *

At Reaga Fields, the first of the military vehicles began to slow down as it approached the airfield. The apparent lack of activity unnerved the young soldier at the wheel. According to the Mayor, Shadow Fox and Eggman were planning to make their escape from here. But there was no one about. Not a single living soul. 

This thought continued to run through the minds of the other soldiers as the exited their vehicles and, rifles in hand, began to cautiously enter the air field. Little did they now, they were in terrible danger.

Behind the large Semi Truck they had arrived in, several E-950's were huddled, they're gattling guns primed and ready. All they needed was the order to open fire.

A the other end of the airfield, Shadow Fox smirked as the soldiers cautiously entered the airfield. In his hand was a flare gun, and he was waiting for something.

Where the soldiers were approaching, several canisters of propane gas had been positioned. Even now, the gas was slowly venting from the canisters, creating the perfect recipe for an explosion. And Shadow Fox was waiting for the perfect opportunity to set it alight.

_''Closer. Closer''_ The fox muttered, one eye closed in preperation. As he watched, the first of the soldiers passed across the area where the gas was venting. With a smirk, Shadow Fox tightened on the trigger.

_''Now''_

Without hesitation, Shadow Fox squeezed the trigger. The flare blasted from the end of the gun, and cut through the air towards the cannisters. Within seconds, it set alight.

The soldiers were taken completely by surprise, with no time to react, as the propane gas surrounding them caught ablaze and engulfed them. Those just out of reach from the fire dove for cover as shots began to ring out throughout the airfield. Without hesitation, they too opened fire.

Within seconds, Reaga Fields had become a warzone.

* * *

Inside the rig, Sonic was cautiously approaching the room where the reactor was situated. So far, he had avoided any resistance, but something in the back of his mind told him that something was inside with him, waiting to attack. 

Within moments, he entered the reactor chamber. There in front of him stood the reactor, the countdown continuin got tick away.

_9:59, 9:58, 9:57..._

Sonic sighed with relief. He had been expecting to have had less time to deal with. But he would have to work fast all the same.

With a new lease of confidence, Sonic walked upto the reactor.

''HALT! DO NOT MOVE!''

Sonics head snapped to the side, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

There before him, its metallic casing glistening in the light, was a fully armed E-950. It stood a good 6 feet higher thn Sonic himself, and on each arm was a gattling gun each aimed at his head.

Within seconds, Sonic dove for cover. Just in time. Where he had jsut been standing was now a smoking crater, and the E-950 wasn't finished yet.

And all the time, the countdown continued.

* * *

Inside the plane, Shadow and Tails had been alerted by the explosions and gunfire occuring outside. 

''Whats happenign Shadow?'' Tails shouted over the noise. Shadow shut his eyes tight as an explosion rocked the plane.

''YOU WILL REMAIN HERE. PLEASE DO NOT ATEMPT TO ESCAPE. I DO NOT WIHS ETO CAUSE YOU UNNECCESSARY HARM'' The E-1000 ordered as it made its way to the back of the plane.

''No worries mate'' Shadow shoued back sarcastically. He couldn't move even if he tried.

Outside the plane, the E-1000 looked on upon a sight of unimaginable carnage.

Fires were raging throughut the airfield, from exploded military vehicles and in some cases the odd E-950. As the E-1000 looked on, a direct shot to the fuel tank of the Semi Truck engulfed the entire truck and the E-950's crouched behind it in flames.

''OH MY...'' The E-1000 couldn't beleive it. Was this what was going to happen to Station Square in a matter of minutes? For the first time, the biped thought long and hard about which side he was actually on.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Shadow Fox fired volley after volley of machine gun fire at the oncoming soldiers. The military was taking cover behind the burnign wrecks of their vehicles, and Shadow Fox was having a difficult time aiming as shots contineud to clang off his makeshift barricade. As he paused to recharge the magazine clip, a single shot aimed for his head sent the fox diving for cover. When he next stood up, there was a smoking bullet hole at the top of his hat. 

_''Close, but not close enough I'm afraid''_ Shadow Fox snarled as he pulled the trigger and fired a fresh round of bullets.

Nearby, Eggman watched on in staisfaction as another military truck exploded from a direct impact from his laser pistol. Soldiers dove for cover as more and more ammunition was fired in their direction. Eggman however was almost out of ammunition, and he took this opportunity to make his way towards the plane. As he ducked from a hail of bullets, he made his way to the cargo ramp.

''WHAT IS HAPPENING MASTER?'' Eggman was taken aback by the sudden appearanc eof the E-1000.

''We're losing! Thats what happening you tin plated buffoon! And a right load of good you've been!'' Eggman fumed.

''I WAS ORDERED TO KEEP GUARD OVER THE PRISONERS. THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING'' The E-1000 replied.

''Sod your orders! We're being pummelled back there! Get inside and make yourself useful before I decide to use you for target practise!''

''I OBEY, MASTER''

As the E-1000 made its way back into the plane, Eggman pulled out a radio transmitter.

''Shadow Fox! We've only got minutes before the reactor goes off! We need to leave NOW!''

* * *

In the sky above, Chris's grandad and the gang looked on at the carnage beneath them. 

''There is no way that I'm landing through that lot! We're turning round right now!'' The pilot shouted, only to be glared at by the entire gang.

''We can't allow Eggman to escape! Now either you land on your own free will, or we will do it for you!'' Knuckles snarled.

* * *

Inside the rig, Sonic dodged another close shot from the E-950. The wall behind him collapsed into mortar within seconds. Sonic was now getting desperate. The reactor was going to blow within minutes, and there was no way he would be able to disconect it in time before he was wasted by the biped. 

Suddenly, he had an idea.

''Aye! Bolt head! Is that all you've got? Come on!'' Sonic jeered. The E-950 fired again, only this time Sonic was ready.

Without hesistation, the hedgehog made a sharp dash to the side, dodging the shot and hiding behind the reactor. Without hesistating, the E-950 fired once more, too late realising is mistake.

The resulting explosion blew the reactor clear into the air, dislodging the chaos emerald. The whole device crashed to the floor in a smouldering heap. The countdown however continued.

The E-950, suspicious as to why the countdown continued to tick away, approached the reactor. What happened next took even Sonic by surprise.

All of a sudden, the countdown stopped, and the apparently dead reactor began to vibrate. Realising the danger, Sonic dove for cover. But for the slower E-950, it was too late.

The reactor exploded, the resulting fire ball engulfing the E-950. The biped crashed to the ground, flailing madly as its internal circuitry melted from the intense heat. After a few moments, it came to a smoking rest.

A second later, Sonic cautiously approached the now dead reactor. After a brief examination, he picked up the fallen chaos emerald. Even after the intense heat of the explosion, the emerald continued to glisten brightly. Sonic smirked as he he pocketed it. But his smile faded as he remembered that Eggman and Tails would be making their escape at Reaga Fields.

Without hesistation, Sonic took off for the airfield. He wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest, but Tails had to be stopped before he could escape.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Shadow Fox realsied that it was a hopeless. The E-950's were malfunctioning, and he was all but out of ammunition. 

_''Get back to the plane!''_ Shadow Fox ordered. As he took off towards the plane, the helicopter above the airfield came into land. All of a sudden Amy, hammer in hand, jumped out and took offafter Shadow Fox.

''Amy come back!'' Knuckles shouted, but to no ovail.

As soon as she caught up, Amy pile drived Shadow Fox to the floor.

''Allright Tails! The games over!'' The pink hedgehog said as she pinned Shadow Fox's hands to his sides.

All of a sudden, Amy froze as an armed Bokkun came to Sadow Fox's aid.

'''Put your hands up pinky!'' Bokkun giggled as Shadow Fox pulled himself off the floor. With a sickening grin, Shadow Fox turned to Amy and gestured towrds the plane.

_''Miss Rose. Care to join us for the ride?''_ Shadow Fox sniggered as he shoved Amy towards the plane.

''Tails, why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt all those people? Amy pleaded as she was shoved up the cargo ramp and into the plane.

''Amy!'' A small voice spoke out. Amy turned to whoever had spoken, and was stunned by what she saw.

''Tails?''

* * *

In the cockpit, Eggman started up the planes engines. As the propellers spun into action, the plane began to move down the runway. 

Unseen by anyone, a bright blue flash streaked through the airfield towards the taxiing plane. As the plane began to pick up speed, Sonic sped up the lowered cargo ramp and into the plane. In a split second, Sonic dove for cover. His apperance had not been noticed by anyone.

Within seconds, the plane had reached the end of the runway and into the air. Down below, the military helicopter carrying the rest of the gang and now the surviving soldiers took off in pursuit.

* * *

Inside the plane, Shadow Fox snarled in frustration. Tails noticed. 

''Your finished Shadow Fox! Your entire operations down the plug hole and you've got the entire military on your tails!'' Tails snarled sarcastically.

''Tails, don't anger him!'' Shadow said. Shadow Fox twitched in anger, unable to control himself.

Tails took no notice to Shadow's warning. ''Pretty clever aye?'' Tails smirked. What happened next wiped the smile off his face.

Without hesitation, Shadow Fox span round and fired at Tails. The bullet hit the fox square in the chest. Amy shrieked.

''Jesus!'' Shadow cried out as Tails slumped into him. Shadow Fox wlaked uto the gasping Tails, and pointed the gun to his head.

_''No! Thats clever! And now your gonna get it fox boy!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, his finger squeezing on the trigger.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Impact**

Will Tails survive? What will happen to the plane? Find out next chapter!

Please R&R and tell me what you all think!

Joe.


	9. Impact

_Greetings yall! Joe Stalin here with Chapter 9 of his now officially most popular story! Thank you so much all those who have reviewed, and all those who have remained loyal since Chapter 1!_

_And after hearing your responses to my question in the last chapter, Shadow Fox will be back again in the near future! So watch this space!_

_But for now, sit back and enjoy the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**The Return of Shadow Fox**

**Impact**

''_No! Thats clever! And now your gonna get it fox boy!''_

Sonic looked on helplessly from his hiding place as Shadow Fox aimed the gun at Tails for the final time. He shut his eyes, awaiting the inevitable gunshot.

But it never came.

Without warning, Shadow Fox found himself beinglifted into the air, and the next moment he was sent flying through the air, and head-first into the safety gate. The gun went flying out of his hand and scittered across the floor.

When he had recovered, Shadow Fox stared bleary eyed at his attacker.

_''You!''_

Standing in front of him, arms raised in an attacking stance, was the E-1000. Shadow Fox staggered to his feet, only to be grabbed by the neck by the biped and pinned against the metal gate.

_''Y..you idiot! What are you doing?''_ Shadow Fox spluttered as the bipeds grip on his throat increased.

''I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ANYONE ELSE! YOU ARE EVIL, AND YOU MUST BE STOPPED!'' The E-1000 snarled, before sending Shadow Fox reeling with a powerful flick of the wrist.

While this was going on, Amy and Sonic had rushed to Tails side. The fox was bleeding badly, so Amy helped press the wound with her glove. Sonic held Tails hand.

''Your gonna make it little bro. Don't worry, everything will be allright''

Tails coughed, a thin trickle of blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

''Sonic...I don't think I'm gonna make it''

Sonic shook his head.

''No, you are! You'll make it Tails! Just hang on for a little while okay?'' Sonic pleaded. He cast a gaze towards Amy and Shadow. Both of them looked desperate, unable to do anything.

Further down the plane, Shadow fox was taking a pasting.

_''I am your master and you will obey me!''_ The fox snarled, barely able to hold his footing as the E-1000 continued to advance on him.

''NO! I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR SLAVE, AND WATCH AS YOU DESTROY MORE INNOCENT LIVES! I SHALL STOP YOU NOW!'' The biped thundered, grabbing Shadow Fox by the jacket and ramming him against the wall.

Suddenly, there was a volley of shots, and the E-1000's grip on Shadow Fox relented. Shadow Fox couldn't help but smile, as the E-1000 collapsed to the floor, bullet holes riddles into its chest. Shadow Fox laughed as he brushed himself down, and turned to his gun wielding saviour.

_''I always knew you were more than just another lackie Bokkun''_ Shadow Fox sniggered. Bokkun, smoking gun in hand, laughed out loud.

''Hey, it beats exploding televisions at least!'' The lackie giggled.

Shadow Fox's smile vanished suddenly. With a snarl, he turned his gaze back down the plane. With sudden agility, Shadow Fox grabbed his gun from the floor, and grabbed Amy by the throat.

_''I've had enough disappointment today, and my patiencejust ran out!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, dragging Amy towards the open loading ramp.

''If you harm her, I swear I'll...'' Sonnic began, only to falter as Shadow Fox pressed the gun to Amy's temple.

_''You'll what Sonic? You seem to forget that I'm the one with the gun on this plane! You may have wrecked my plans this time, but once your out of the way this entire planet will be under my control!''_ Shadow Fox laughed.

''Sonic!'' Amy trembled in Shadow Fox's grasp. Sonic snarled in frustration, powerless to do anything.

_''You see Sonic, you can't destroy my dreams! But my dreams can destroy you!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, his grip on the trigger tightening.

_''Make a move and Amy gets it!''_

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound filled the air, and the military helicopter came into view behind the plane. Shadow Fox turned, releasing his grip on Amy, and fired round after round at the helicopter.

Inside the chopper, everyone ducked as bullets smashed through the cockpit. One of the soldiers turned to the pilot.

''Lets take him out!''

''Not yet!'' Chris's grandad shoouted, but to no ovail. The pilot opened fire.

Inside the plane, Shadow Fox dove for cover as bullets bounced off the loading ramp. Amy ran back to Sonic, ducking and avoiding the cross fire as best she could.

_''Get up here!'' _Shadow Fox shouted, spinning back round to re-open fire at the helicopter. Bokkun ran up to the fox's aid.

Away from the gunfight, Tails let out a choked cough. Sonic noticed.

''Tails? Tails, you okay buddy?''

Tails coughed again, more blood pouring from his mouth.

''Whats going on back there? Whats that noise?''

Sonic shook his head slowly, cupping Tails had in his own.

''That doesn't matter Tails. We're gonna get you some help real soon. Just hang on'' Sonic pleaded. Tails's eyes fluttered, and closed. Shaodw checked for a pulse.

''He's in a bad way Sonic. He won't last much longer''

Sonic snarled, and got to his feet slowly, his fists cleched.

''What are you gonna do?'' Shadow asked. Sonic looked at the unconscious form of Tails.

''I'm gonna get him help one way or another'' He snarled, and slowly began walking towards the cockpit.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Eggmna struggled at the controls. The plane had been damaged as it had taken off, and the fuel gages were failing. The plane wouldn't remain in the air for much longer. 

On the intercom, a crackled message came through.

''Doctor Eggman this is the Station Square National Guard. We will shoot the plane down if you do not respond now''

Eggman snorted.

''Fat chance. You wouldn't shoot me down. Not unless you want rid of Sonic and his friends in a hurry!''

Back at the cargo ramp, Shadow Fox fired another volley of shots at the helicopter, before diving for cover from another barage of shots aimed at the plane. Inside the helicopter, Chris's grandad was struggling to talk to the pilot.

''Stop shooting! You'll bring the entire plane down!''

''Thats the idea sir. In case you've forgotten, the guy onboard just wasted an entire regimant of soldiers down there!'' The soldier commented.

''Sonic and Amy are onboard that plane! If that plane goes down, you've signed their death warrents! Cease fire now!'' Chris's grandad snarled.

* * *

Onboard, Decoe and Bocoe looked on fearfully as Sonic advanced on them. 

''Move!'' The hedgehog ordered, and the two lackies obliged.

''Thanks'' Sonic muttered, as he walked past, hitting a switch on the wall nearby that shut the security gates behind him. Shadow Fox noticed.

_''No! Sonic!''_ The fox snarled, turning his attention away from the helicopter as Sonic charged into the cockpit.

Eggman was taken completely aback as the blue hedgehog grabbed his shoulder.

''Land this thing Eggman! Now!''

''Where the hell's Shadow Fox?'' Eggman asked, fear evident in his tone.

''I'm the new captain Egghead! Now put this thing down!'' Sonic snarled.

Outside the cockpit, one of the security gates smashed open, as Shadow Fox riddled the lock with bullets.

_''Sonic! Don't you even think it!''_ Shadow Fox snarled as he approached the second security gate.

* * *

Onboard the helicopter, a crackled message came across the intercom. 

''Mr Thorndike. I've got control of the plane'' Sonics vocie crackled.

''Oh thank God!'' Chris's grandad sighed.

''Well done Sonic!'' Knuckles added.

* * *

As Shadow Fox made his way towards the second security gate seperating him from the cockpit, the plane made a violent lurch to the left sending the fox reeling. Once he'd recovered, Shadow fox aimed at the lock and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The gun was empty. 

With a snarl, Shadow Fox threw the gun aside and punched at the gate. Unbeknowst to him, someone had approached him from behind.

''Shadow Fox!'' The voice shouted.

''What?'' Shadow Fox snarled, and turned to face whoever had spoken. Big mistake.

With a powerful swing, the yellow hammer made contact with Shadow Fox's jaw, sending him headfirst into the metal gate and rendering him unconscious. Amy stood over thee fox's prone body.

''Thats for Tails you creep!'' The pink hedgehog snarled.

* * *

Half an hour later, the plane approached the outskirts of Station Square. 

''Okay Sonic. The airport is just in front of you beyond The Strip. You can make it Sonic'' Chris's grandad spoke over the intercom. After a brief pause, Sonic voice crakcled in response.

''Roger Mr Thorndike. See you in a few minutes. And have an ambulance ready for Tails''

''Sure thing Sonic'' Chris's grandad smiled as he put down the intercom. Knuckles tapped him on the shoulder.

''Do you think he can do it?'' Chris's grandad sighed in response.

''I hope to God that he can''

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Sonic turned to Eggman. 

''Okay Eggman. Get this thing on the ground''

Eggman snorted and jabbed at the instruments.

''Listen here blue boy! Weve got one engine shot to bits from all the firing, zero fuel, and incase you haven't noticed we're dropping too fast! The strips where I'm gonna land''

''What?'' Sonic gasped, and stared out of the first screen towards the ever appraoching motorway.

''Only we're not gonna land. We're gonna crash'' Eggman responded.

Onboard the helicopter, everyone had noticed the planes rapid descent.

''We should have shot it down over the open desert Mr Thorndike. Now the civilian casualties will be enormous'' The pilot snarled.

* * *

Inside the plane, Amy dragged Tails to a seat with Shadows help as the plane began to descend. 

''He's not gonna survive a crash landing Amy!'' Shadow said, helping to strap Tails prone body into the seat.

''Shut up Shadow! He will! He has too!'' Amy snarled, on the verge of tears.

Unbeknowst to either of them, Shadow Fox had regained consciousness, and was making his way towards the cockpit.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, the motorway became sickeningly closer ans the plane rapidly fell out of the sky. Sonic grabbed onto the bac of Eggmans seat as the planes landing gear descended. 

''Hold on hedgehog! Its gonna be a bumpy landing!'' Eggman laughed.

A second later, the plane hit the runway, the landing gear making contact with the tarmac. The entire plane lurched violently as Eggman applied the brakes in a desperate to slow the plane down.

Up ahead, the Station Square Plaza loomed into view.

''Oh beautiful!'' Eggman snarled as the plane continued down the motorway, sending panicked drivers diving for cover as the plane made contact with their cars.

Sonic, desperately trying to keep his footing, opened the door to the cockpit. What he saw froze his blood. The barrel of a gun.

_''Before I kill you Sonic I just want to let you know. Tails ain't gonna make it, and I'll make sure neither will Amy!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, and squeezed the trigger.

Outside the plane, the still churnign propeller blade suddenly came off its hinge, and deflected off the concrete and slammed into the plane. The blade sliced completely through the infrastructure, where Shadow Fox and Sonic were standing.

When the blade smashed its way out the other side of the plane, it was stained with blood.

As terrified personnel watched on, the plane smashed its way through the main entrance of the Plaza, and came to a fiery stop.

* * *

When the emergency services arrived seconds later, there was no sign of life inside the plane.

* * *

**Next Chapter:Final Attempt**

Is everyone still alive? Who did the propeller blade hit? And will Tails survive? Find out in the next chapter!

Joe.


	10. Final Onslaught

Greeting yall! Joe Stalin here after an extended break, bringing you the final chapter of 'The Return of Shadow Fox'! Thanks to all of you who have stuck by the story since chapter 1, and thanks to all those who have reviewed! Your comments are most welcome!

But now, enough talk! Enough hype! Its finally here! So lets get it on!

* * *

**T****he Return of Shadow Fox**

**Final Onslaught**

The plane had plowed head long into the front of the Plaze, but miraculously it hadn't caught fire. Instead, as emergency service vehicles rushed to the scene, it simply stood smouldering amid piles of debris. There was no sign of movement from inside.

Above, the helicopter came into land, and Chris's grandad and Knuckles jumped out and ran towards the smouldering plane.

Inside, thick smoke wafted throughout the plane. Towards the entrance of the cockpit, the floor was spattered with blood. And amid this, Sonic the hedgehog stirred.

''Damn! I thought we'd never stop!'' Sonic muttered as he groggily stood up. There was blood splattered all over his chest, but it wasn't his. As he looked round through the smoke, he could see no sign of Shadow Fox.

Hurriedly, Sonic ran towards the rear of the plane where Amy and Shadow were hunched over Tails. Sonic looked on worried.

''Is he okay?''

Amy turned to face him, a faint smile on her face.

''He's stronger than he looks Sonic. I think he'll be okay'' The pink hedgehog announced. Underneath her, Tails stirred.

''Your gonna be okay Tails. Thanks to Sonic'' Shadow smiled as he pulled himself up off the floor. The black hedgehog turned to Sonic.

''Well done Sonic'' Shadow shook Sonics hand. Sonic smiled, but it faded quickly as realisation came to him.

''Where's Shadow Fox?''

* * *

As rescue workers began to enter the plane, underneath the cockpit a metal plate gave way, and crashed to the floor. An arm then emergedfrom inside the plane, and shifted the plate out of the way. Seconds later a blood stained face appeared, its featured twisted in a mixture of rage and pain. 

Shadow Fox winced as he crawled out from under the plane. His left hand was stuffed into his jacket which was heavily stained with blood. His face was cut and bleeding, and his suit was torn and stained. Without hesitaition, Shadow Fox dropped out of the plane and began to crawl. Behind him, several more figures emerged from the plane.

* * *

Away from the plane, an ambulance came to a halt. The driver got out and quickly ran to the back of the vehicle. As he threw open the back doors, a shadow appeared against the door. Before he could react, the driver was riddled with bullets, their noise drowned out by the sirens of other emergency vehicles. The driver slumped to the ground, and his attacker smirked. 

Shadow Fox winced as a wave of agony coarsed through his body. Blood was slowly dripping out of his jacket and dripping onto the concrete. He snarled.

_''The insurance company is never going to believe this!''_ He snarled as he glanced back at the destroyed plane.

''Who cares? We took them all out! And besides, you wanted to go out with a bang anyway!'' said Eggman as he flung open the drivers side door of the ambulance and stared the engine.

_''True. But next time I intend to come out in one piece!''_ Shadow Fox winced as he removed his arm from his jacket.The handhad been cleanly sliced off by the propeller of the plane, and it was tightly wrapped with a tornicay.

_''Sonic, I'll make you pay for this!''_ Shadow Fox growled.

As the ambulance started up, Shadow Fox climbed into the open rear compartment. The ambulance started to pull away.

* * *

As the emergency crews tended to Tails and the rest of the injured, Sonic surveyed the area. The police had found no sign of Shadow Fox or Eggman inside the plane, and Sonic knew that they couldn't have gotten far. 

Tails had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance, and Amy had gone with him. The paramedics had told Sonic that Tails was stable, and that once the bullet had been removed he should make a good recovery ina few weeks. Sonic was relieved, but he wouldn't be absolutely sure Tails was safe until Shadow Fox was caught.

Sonic thought back to the moment the propeller had smashed its way through the plane. It had impacted with Shadow Fox, who had been a spliut second away from pulling the trigger, and sliced the fox's hand completely off. In the confusion of the impact, Sonic had lost sight of Shadow Fox. But one thing was certain, wherever he was he was seriously imjured.

As Sonic continued to scan around the area, something caught his eye. An ambulance was driving erratically away from the scene, and its rear doors were wide open. And what Sonic saw inside the ambulance froze his blood. Shadow Fox.

As Sonic looked on, Shadow Fox pulled out a gun.Reacting in a heart-beat,Sonic dove for cover as Shadow Fox opened fire on the emergency personnel and lookers on. People dove for cover as the bullets tore through the area,bouncing off the pavement and the metal bodies of the emergency vehicles. The ambulance smashed through a police blockade and sped onto the road.

Without stopping to think, Sonic jumped up and took off after the ambulance. Police cars followed suit, and a dozen patrol cars took off after the rogue ambulance.

* * *

On the open highway, the ambulance deflected off other motorists, sending one car into a fish tail spin. Inside, Shadow Fox was knocked by the impacs, sending him sprawling onto the floor. 

_''Eggman! Knock off the crap or I'm gonna stick a scalpel in you and I mean it!''_

As Shadow Fox pulled himself up, he caught glimpse of something other than cars on the road. A small blue dot was gaining on the ambulance, and behind it were over a dozen police cars.

_''Oh crap!''_ the fox stuttered, as Sonics features came into view. As if on cue, the ambulance picked up speed and roared across the highway, sending other cars into a frenzy as they tried to get out of the way.

As Sonic gained on the ambulance, he could see Shadow Fox pull ou his pistol and take aim. Reacting quickly, Sonic dove to the right as the bullet fired from the gun. It missed and imbedded itself into the concrete guard-rail. Sonic continued to dodge either right or left as Shadow Fox opened fire. Each time the bullet missed the blue hedgehog, and each time Sonic gained closer on the ambulance. Realising this, Shadow Fox pulled the rear doors shut, but Sonic was in no mood for games.

''It ends here Shadow Fox!'' Sonic said, before leaping into the air and sticking his leg out towards the ambulance. At high speed, the impact smashed the double doors apart, and sent Sonic carrening into the rear of the ambulance.

* * *

Inside the ambulance, Shadow Fox was sent sprawlingas Sonic smashed through the doors. The gun went flying out of his hand and skittered under a shelf. Reacting, Shadow Fox lunged at Sonic grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the floor. 

_''Your finished blue boy! Finished!''_ Shadow Fox snarled, throttling the blue hedgehog. Reacting fast, Sonic positioned his knee, and thrust it at Shadow Fox. It impacted Shadow Fox in a very 'sensitive' area.

Shadow Fox was taken completely aback by Sonics surprise attack, and collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath. Springing to his feet, Sonic kicked Shadow Fox in the stomach, and dove under the shelf groping for the gun.

Shadow Fox was onn him in an instant, grabbing Sonic by the windpipe and throttling him. Sonic felt the gun under the shelf witth his hand and desperately made a grab for it. Shadow Fox noticed.

_''Oh no Sonic! I don't think so!''_

Sonic pulled the gun from under the shelf, only to have his hand painfully pressed down by Shadow Fox's elbow. Suddenly, the ambulance made a sharp left turn, sending them both reeling against the wall. The gun went off, the gunshot echoing throughout the rear compartment.

Shadow Fox grabbed Sonics arm, and repeatedly smashed it hard against the wall, knocking the gun out of Sonics hand. With a burst of strength, Shadow Fox shoved Sonic hard against the wall. Sonic felt his knees give way, and he found himself sprawled out on the floor. As he looke dup, Shadow Fox aimed the gun at his head, at point blank range.

_''It ends here Sonic. Shame in a way, as its been enjoyable for the most part. See you on the other side!''_ Shadow Fox sniggered, and pulled the trigger.

Sonic shut his eyes.

* * *

The gun clicked, but no bullet came out. Shadow Fox paused as he realised that the clip was empty. With a growl of rage, Shadow Fox punched the gun into Sonics face, sending the blue hedgehog reeling in pain. Shadow Fox made a dash for the open rear doors, and began to climb up towards the roof of the speeding ambulance. 

Sonic spat blood, and turned towards the doors. With fire in his eyes, Sonic grabbed one of the doors and used it to heave himself onto the roof.

There was no sign of Shadow Fox.

Confused, Sonic was unawares as a powerful fist impacted with his cheek.

_''Knock knock Sonic!''_ Shadow Fox laughed, hauling himself onto the roof and lunging at Sonic. The hedgehog retaliated with a forceful shove of his elbow, impacting with Shadow Fox. With a sickening crunch, the fox's nose was broken. Shadow Fox yelled in agony, and grabbed his muzzle as blood began to pour out of his nostrils. Taking advantage, Sonic tripped the fox over, and pinned him to the roof.

''Its over Shadow Fox! I won't yet you hurt anyone else!''

* * *

Inside the ambulance, Eggman scanned the highway as the ambulance continued to pick up speed. Suddenly, Eggman spotted something that caused his heart to skip a beat. A stalled car, right in the ambulances way. Reacting fast, Eggman slammed on the brake, sending the ambulance into a fish-tail spin. 

''We are shit on a road! I'm outta here!'' Eggman yelled, forcing the door open and diving out of the out of control ambulance. His shoulder impacted with the concrete, and the fat man was sent sprawling along the concrete, before coming to a halt. Meanwhile, the ambulance continued out of control alongthe highway.

* * *

On the roof, Sonic and Shadow Fox were sent into an uncontrollable spin as the ambulance careered down the concrete and towards the concrete guard rail. With a sickening jolt, the ambulance slammed into another car, lifting it onto two wheels. 

Shadow Fox desperatley tried to get a grip, but to no ovail as he was tossed off the roof and onto the concrete. At break neck speed, the fox's body impacted the concrete with a dull crunch, sprawling along the road and into the guard rail. With a sickening crack, Shadow Fox came to a halt, unmoving.

With no time to spare, Sonic threw himself off the ambulance, hoping that he had timed it just right. He impacted feet first onto the roof of another car, sending him into a mid air cart-wheel before landing onto the road. Badly shaken, Sonic looked up as the ambulance flipped onto its side, and collided with the guard rail. The vehicle exploded in flames, lighting up the night.

With sudden realisation, Sonic ran upto the motionless Shadow Fox. The fox was sprawled on his chest, and Sonic carefully lifted him onto his back. The fox's eyes were shut, and a thin trail of blood was slowly seeping from a gash in his forehead. Sonic sighed.

''Goodbye Shadow Fox''

As the police sirens grew louder, Sonic heaved the limp Shadow Fox onto his shoulder, and began walking towards the approaching squad cars. Suddenly, the concrete near Sonics foot erupted into dust, and Sonic dove for cover as a hail of bullets blasted the highway, dropping Shadow Fox in the process. Turning to look back, Sonic caught a glimpse of Eggman blindly firing at the approaching squad carsb before throwing himself over the guard rail and off the highway.

Sonic groggily lifted himself back onto his feet, and looked back at where he had dropped Shadow Fox. But the fox was no where to be seen. Only a small pool of blood was left, and as the squad cars began to come to a halt at the crash sight, Sonic sighed deeply.

''I'll stop you next time Shadow Fox. You can count on it''

END.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Was it worth the wait? Please review and tell me what you all think!

And to all you Shadow Fox fans out there, fear not! The tricky little guy will be gracing your computer screens again very soon! So watch this space!

Thank you all, and good night!

Joe.


End file.
